


Alpha

by The_Bad_Wolf



Category: Doctor Who, James Bond - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Author creeped themselves out, Dont actually need to be very familiar with the fandoms because I messed them up, F/M, Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - Freeform, M/M, Main character is fucked up, Multi, PTSD, SMUT_WARNING, Sociopathicy, Threesomes, Time Lord, Universe traveler, Weird Plot, Werewolves, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bad_Wolf/pseuds/The_Bad_Wolf
Summary: This is the story of Alpha, a Time Lord from Gallifrey. The daughter of Rassillon, born with gifts unheard of, the last generation. This is the story of how she lived through the curse of immortality with the only other immortal in the universe. She was the one to destroy Gallifrey, and the Moment cursed her to a life of service,  looking after the 10th Doctor and protecting time. She was the Bad Wolf, and destroying Gallifrey left her with one more curse; she was a werewolf. Now along with the Torchwood team we see flashbacks of the past and how it's caught up with her. Surprises insure, as we live alongside her.Hope you guys enjoy!





	1. Backstory to help you understand

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's some basic knowledge for you! You're basically thrown into Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, sorry about that. I would also like to thank you for clicking on this work! Please comment down below on stuff you'd like to know or see. You do get flashbacks all throughout if Alpha's past and I'll do a prequel and a few sequels. Thanks again, enjoy!!!

Time Lord Prophecy:

And unto the the final generation the Bad Wolf will be born,

She will be both creator and destroyer,

Moon and sun,

She will live as wolf until she is accepted by death, 

But walk the worlds still,

The trinity of Time, Wolf and Death,

A mind like no other,

And she shall face more sorrow and pain,

More laughter and love,

More trials and suffering than anyone,

For she will be Time in her eternity.

 

Alpha was born on Gallifrey as Asheyia-Roden, daughter of Rassillon. She had two friends known at that time as Theta-Stigma and Koschei, the latter her first soulmate.

Alpha was in the Academy for 72 years, from the age of 8; when she was believed to be the legendary, prophesied Bad Wolf to the age of 80. She was going to be bonded to Koschei the day after their graduation, when the Time War began.

In the Time war she was the lone protector of the Citydail, using her gifts of music, art, dance, gymnastics and creativity and turning them into weapons. She used the knowledge she was born with -basically what they learned in the Academy- to make a pendent. A pendent that removed fear, doubt, love and everything like it until there was only a cold, dark, angry logic left. She was feared by her own people, rejected by her father, but what drove her over the edge was the death of Koschei. That made her push the button on the Moment. 

The Moment offered her a choice; become the Bad Wolf prophecy for certain or leave and let Theta-Stigma take the choice for her. Let her friend live with the guilt. And somehow there was a little bit of feeling left inside one of her hearts, that made her press the button, made her kill everyone.

 

She had at some point fallen unconscious, and woke up in London. And the first thing she did was rob a bank. With that money she persuaded an old lady to rent her out a flat, where she hid all of her weapons, she continued to rob banks, buying furniture and clothes, even getting her hair cut. She adopted the name of Jane Harrison, the name of the wife of one of her teachers. She was very close to her teachers and their families, and a pang of guilt struck her when she first picked the name.

Eventually, she robbed MI5, just to gloat at their lack of security, and so MI6 descended on her. But instead of imprisioning her, the agent, one James Bond, that had caught her made her like him. They gave her a job, a title -008- and another chance at life. They helped her develop her abilities and found out new things she could do. She, in turn, helped James and a 'rogue' agent, Alec Trevelayen, come together. There had been a mole in the agency and they had almost succeeded in tearing the two lovers apart for ever.

 

Alpha worked for MI6 for 10 years, before the Moment called her elsewhere. To the ISA, where she spent a year working there before they attempted to assassinate her. She fell into a group of Humans that worked for an AI, and spent 9 years with them.

 

Afterwards, for 50 years, she developed her gifts, spent time fighting in numerous wars on Earth and did a lot of reading. Then she sealed off from her mind the most dangerous of her gifts and promised not to use any but the ones she was born with.

 

When she was 200, and looked about 18, she began to work for the Time Agency, again using the name of Jane Harrison, only this time she used one of the many titles she earned: Captain Jane Harrison. She worked with Jack Harkness and John Hart. Looking after them in their times of need.

The Time Agency stole Jack's memories and repressed some of hers. John was gone and Jack and her fell into the con business, tricking fellow agents. Until Theta-Stigma, or The Doctor found them and took them with him and Rose Tyler. It wasn't the Doctor that Alpha had sworn to protect, but she looked after him, Rose, the TARDIS and Jack. 

She stayed with Jack and helped him cope with immortality. They joined Torchwood and eventually after a century of service, they came to be in charge and hired Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Suzie Coatello, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper, after the death of Suzie.

On the day the rift opened and Abadon was freed, Alpha pushed Jack away and gave her life force to save the Earth. She awoke 9 days after, and left a note for the team, before she and Jack ran to the TARDIS, which took them to the future, where they met The Master.

He did unspeakable things to her and Jack. Accused her of loving him, -she did but he didn't know that- and drove her, quite literally mad.

 

After a year of madness and pain, she and Jack went back to their team, their family. Torchwood 3 was her home.


	2. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we enter Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. Some interesting changes have been made, also smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Smut in this chapter. I repeat: SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!

His skin on her skin. His lips to her lips. The unbearable pleasure he could make with just his tongue.

Alpha woke in her bed with a start. Never had she dreamed of anything like that. She went to get out, vowing to herself to buy more sleep powder, so that she wouldn't be put through that again, when a white substance made itself known and had already ruined her bed sheets. 

She knew that Jack didn't sleep, so she would have to be very, very quiet. She got to the closet where the bedsheets were kept and found some to fit her bed. She was carrying them up when she bumped into something. Or rather, someone.

"Alpha," Jack asked confused, she never walked around at this time," is there something wrong?"

"No! Nothing wrong! Everything's fine, fine!" Alpha denied," just changing my bed. You know, as you do, at half two in the morning."

"Right." Jack didn't believe it her, and she could tell," I'll give you a hand."

He had already taken the sheets and was running up to her bedroom, Alpha yelling to him to stop. When he went in, he noticed a foreign sent in the room, Alpha had smelled of it too. Instead of her normal, roses, sandalwood and time, which most people didn't realise that you could smell of, she, and the room, had a delicious tang to the aroma. He went up to her bed, where the smell was strongest, and whipped the covers off, very surprised indeed to find a sticky white puddle inside. Cum.

He knew as a fact that Alpha didn't masturbate, unlike humans, and she never, ever, under any circumstances, would have sex. And going by the time and her frankly unique sleep cycle, it must have been a wet dream. Which he didn't even know she could have. 

 

Alpha stood in the doorway, ashamed and blushing her golden colour like mad. She knew that Jack would question her about it, talking big or about sex was fine to her, but when it came down to herself, she couldn't bare to do it. Even with the amount of time she spent in the 51st century, she was extremely sexually shy.

"You had a wet dream." Jack said, a statement, not question.

"More like nightmare." She responded, attempting to avoid the upcoming discussion.

Jack wouldn't have anything if it however, as he pulled a chair out from her desk and sat down," we are talking about this. No matter if you like it, or not. So, show me to start of with." He held out his hand, showing that he wanted her to actually show him from her point of view. Pretty damn shaming for her.

Alpha temporarily took down her barriers and grabbed Jacks hand, calling up the images. One of the problems with being a Time Lord, was that they could remember things extremely accurately.

 

Jack watched as himself, in all his shining glory, drove Alpha wild. She leaned into all his touches, as he kissed, licked and bit his way around her body. His fingers were more addictive that anything known to her and helped with her decent into sexual madness. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it, along with little flicks with his tongue and his teeth grazed it. 

By the time he had gotten 'downstairs', Alpha was already a mess of moans and was nearing her climax.   
He licked and suck at her clit and she came undone. He kissed her and the dream ended.

 

When Alpha let go of his hand, he was aware of his prominent erection. 'I'll jack off in the shower, later. Alpha is my main concern.' He thought. 

Alpha refused to meet Jacks eyes. She grew more embarrassed by the second. She hated the fact that she did something so very human. She was a Time Lord, for Rassillon's sake. 

Jack on the other hand, was quite content. His 'crush' on Alpha hadn't been one-sided after all. He was amazed Alpha was even blushing. He knew that apparently she was an 'asexual sociopath' and she hated to show any form of embarrassment.' Asexual sociopath' my ass' Jack thought. 

Jack walked up to her and put his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up until she was forced to meet his eyes. "Sorry." She murmured. "There's nothing to be sorry about." He replied.

He spent sometime, stroking her face and looking deep into her eyes. Then he brought her down for a blazing kiss. It was a kiss in 51st century terms, but more like attacking her with his lips and tongue in 21st century. 

Alpha responded to the ferocious kiss with matched brutality, all thoughts of embarrassment out the metaphorical window. She could feel Jack's hard-on through his trousers and was growing more aroused by the second. However, sex was not going to happen. Alpha knew that they wouldn't have time. After the kiss, she stripped her bed and replaced it with new sheets. Jack took the ruined ones to the wash for her.

 

The Torchwood team had gone looking for a 'blowfish driving a sports car', eventually ending up at a house where said blowfish held a lady captive and proceeded to taunt them. It's teasing was cut off though by it being shot in the head, then reduced to ashes. The team turned around to find Alpha and Jack standing behind them. "Did you miss us?" Alpha asked. 

It was later on that morning, when they went out to investigate an unnaturally high surge of rift activity.Normally they wouldn't go, but it had been enough to, say, let someone/something through, so they checked it out.

 

Jack and Alpha's vortex manipulators started to beep, showing a voice mail. "That never beeps." Ianto commented," I was thinking the same." Jack replied. Both were messages from the same man. Containing the same information, only Alpha's had a lot more flirting. 

"Hello, sexy! I can't believe I got voicemail on both you and Jack! I'm hurt. But you know, angst sex is always the best. So, I was thinking, first all 3 of us get drunk. We go to your house, fumble around, one of somebody's hands go in someone's pants, then it's fucking on the carpet 'cause we can't be bothered to go to bed. I can imagine it now, sex with a virgin Time Lord. And, of course, Jack. A delicious threesome. Maybe if you finally managed to acquire friends, they could join in. Fivesome? Yummy." Her message then contained co ordinates. For a bar. 

They stole the Van and proceeded to drive to a pub. Jack not commenting on his own message, which contained less sex and more Star Wars. 

Alpha tried to reapply her old 51st century personality, and did do with little difficultly. She got out of the van and linked arms with Jack. They walked in, unsure about the seemingly empty bar, until they looked in the main area. They dropped each others arm and walked in. 

John was also walking, towards them and the three captains met in the middle.

The 51st century was filled with very sexual things. There were bars where you could walk in naked, strip the clothes of people and proceed to make out with them and nobody would bat an eyelid. They had sevensomes and strippers galore. They also had a strange method of kissing with three people. This was what John, Jack and Alpha proceeded to do. It was very simple, Jack kissed Alpha, Alpha kissed John and John kissed Jack. It was also very, very good. The kiss was a battle of dominance, a hello, a fight with tongues instead of swords. They kept moving, trying to angle themselves perfectly, even putting two tongues in one mouth, they couldn't tell who's tongue was who's. Basically it was mouth sex. And fortunately, the male captains were very talented. 

This happened until John broke the kiss to uppercut Alpha in the stomach and punch Jack in the face. They both grinned," every man for themselves!" Alpha declared. They all fought the two men occasionally having to partner up to knock Alpha over. She heard John inhale deeply every few minutes, smelling the air and their sent. 51st century guys had a great sense of smell and a sent kink. Jack regularly did the same. Both Jack and Alpha were happy to be around someone who A. Didn't stink of chemicals and B. They knew. 

After ruining pretty much the whole bar, all three drew their guns.   
"You're putting on weight?" John asked,"and you're still a virgin." He directed his question at Alpha now.  
"You're losing hair?" Jack replied. 

"What are yous wearing?" John said, commenting on their WWII dress style. The Alpha he knew was dressed in leather jackets and cowboy boots. 

"Captain Jack Harkness, note the stripes."

"Captain John Hart, note the sarcasm."

"Captain Jane Harrison, note the gun pressed against your forehead."

"We worked our way up the ranks." Jack said. Speaking for himself and Alpha.

"I'm sure the ranks were very great full." John said, using said sarcasm.

"Now can we all just put our guns down and get a drink. After all, that's what a 21st century bar is for. I don't know about you two, but I'm parched."

After mutual agreement, they all sat down for the drink. John and Jack shared a bottle of whiskey, while Alpha made herself a mix of vodka, gin and rum. 

"So," Alpha started," you got out of rehab."

"Rehabs," John corrected," plural."

"What for?" Jack asked, not knowing if he wanted the answer to his question.

"Drugs, sex, alcohol and murder." He listed.

Jack and Alpha snorted," you went to murder rehab?" Jack asked as Alpha continued to snicker.

"I know! It's ridiculous! The odd kill, who does it hurt? Also you, Alpha, could really bond with the people in there." 

"Are you clean now?" she asked.

"Yeah, kicked everything, living like a priest."

"So how's the Time Agency?" Jack enquired.

"You don't know? They shut it down. Only 8 of us left now."

"You're kidding." Alpha said.

John just shook his head. "You know it's good to see yous. It was never the same without you two."

"You need to get off our territory. We don't want you here." Jack said, cutting to the chase.

"What?" John was surprised," time was, you couldn't get enough of me on your 'territory'."

"Tell me about it, I had to clean up after the two of you." Alpha mumbled, reaching into her coat pocket for the gun with one hand, drinking more of the alcoholic concoction she made with the other.

The two immortal pulled their guns on John, while he pulled out his own." Alright! Everybody out!" John yelled and shot two pieces of glass.

Gwen and Ianto came from the front while Tosh and Owen came from the side." Everything alright Jack, Alpha?"

"Yeah!" Alpha said as Jack replied with," it's okay."

"How sweet!" John exclaimed," you've got a team, oh pretty little friends. Alpha's even a blonde." He turned to face Alpha more directly," You look very sexy as a blonde. Love the cheekbones and eyes."

"He's worse than Jack!" Owen yelled.

"Do you have a team name? I love team names, go on."

"Torchwood." Was Jacks singular response.

"Oh. Not Excalibur? Blizzard? Bikini Cops? No? Torchwood, oh dear." 

"Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, meet-" Alpha was cut off.

"Captain John Hart."

"We all go back." Jack explained.

"Excuse me! We go more than just back. We were all partners, a three some." John sounded insulted.

"Wrong term, John. Wrong term." Alpha said.

"Wait." Ianto said, "you're all Captains, your first names all begin with J, and all three of your last names start with 'Har."

John, however, wasn't listening. "Well not a three some, it was just Jack and me wasn't it."

"Hey! It was two weeks?!" Jack argued.

"Except, those two weeks were trapped in a time loop, so it was the same two weeks over and over for five years. Alpha was the maid and with Jack, well, it was like having a wife." John said.

"You were the wife!" Jack challenged.

" You weed the wife."

"No! You were the wife."

"Oh, but I was a good wife." John concluded.

"I bet you were." Tosh said, blushing when everyone looked at her," what? Don't pretend you haven't noticed he's cute."

"Their just shy." John said.

"What are you doing here?" Alpha asked.

"I was wondering when we would get to that." John opened the vortex manipulator on his wrist.

"It's the same as both of yours." Tosh said.

"It's a little smaller." Jack corrected.

John looked up from the manipulator," but it lasts a whole lot longer."

"The argument of their lives, ladies and gentlemen. And their not just talking about the wristband. Get three time agents in a room and it's always about the size of the wrist strap. Also mines bigger than both of yours, and it's better too." Alpha said.

"Ah, yeah. What's a time agent?" Owen asked.

"Oh! They haven't told you about their past."

"Nope. Not a single thing." Gwen said.

All three time agents looked at each other, the immortals warning John not to tell. 

"Anyway," John pressed a button and the holographic image of a canister appeared." I'm working with this woman, beautiful, clever, sexy, yada, yada,yada. And we both get shot. And as she's dying, she begs me. Tells me about these radiation cluster bombs she's been working on."

"I don't like the sound of that." Owen said.

"Three canisters, beyond toxic get swallowed up in a riftstorm. And end up,"

"Here." Tosh said for him.

"Bingo! That's the downside of your city being built on a rift of space and time. Now, left to their own devices, the radiation 'll break up the canisters and then infect your people. They need to be neutralised." He pressed a button and the hologram disappeared. 

"And, what do you get out of this?" Alpha asked.

"Dying woman's wish. But there's a problem. I don't know where the canisters are." 

"When we get back to the hub, I can run a citywide scan on radiation levels and cross reference it with rift activity." Tosh suggested.

"What are you, the brains and the beauty. See, together it's an easy job."

"When this is done, we want you out of the way." Jack said.

"You know, Alpha doesn't like it when people think for her." John mumbled, so only his fellow time agents could hear. "So! Does this mean I get to see your house?"

They stood outside the water sculpture," you live in a sculpture? Could you be any more pretentious?"

Alpha gestured at the concrete block," get on."

"What the teams not allowed in this way?" John asked.

"This is the entrance for tourists." Jack explained.

"I remember the last time you said that to me." John said.

It was cramped, all of them huddled on the block, but they felt with it. Then the block descended into the base.

"Where the heck are we?" John was looking around in astonishment. "It's roomy,I'll give you that. But your taste in interior design hasn't improved. And I can tell it was you, Jack. If it was Alpha then there would be rubies in the walls and gold everywhere. Not to mention even more plants and technology you have. It's ether palace chic or sewer chic with yous."

Once the block stopped, the three of them stepped off. 

Alpha held her hand out, "weapons."

John took the guns out of there holsters and placed them in her hand, Alpha then passed the guns to Ianto. The same happened to Johns samurai sword. 

Alpha still held her hand out," and the rest."

John smiled innocently," oh you know me, I'm a two weapon kinda guy."

Gwen scanned him and proceeded to call out what she found," two pistols strapped to each leg, one laser knife beneath the left elbow, 17 small explosive charges in the lining of his coat." 

John handed it all over," must of slipped my mind."

Jack put his own pistol on the tray of weapons. "Alpha?" Gwen said. "Weapons, please."

"Oh, I'm staying for this." John said.

Alpha took out two pistols like Jacks from her coat pocket, then a pen knife and a pen that shot bullets. She then removed miniature bombs from its lining, which opened up easily.

John smirked.

She took of and hung up her long black coat before continuing. Underneath the coat, too John's surprise was a black, leather samurai kind of clothing. It covered her shoulders and went down to cover her thighs, with a split in the middle for her legs. Attached to this was several larger bombs, a few hundred packs of ammo for her Gallifreyan guns, normal ammo, normal guns, kitchen knives and at the back, two samurai swords, with a crimson ribbon wrapped around the hilt, not samurai swords then, Gallifreyan ones.

She took the strange but if black leather and material and draped it over her coat. She was just in a plain white shirt now, however on the buttons, he could see almost invisible explosives, the size of a pin head. 10 in total. 4 Gallifreyan blasters were tucked into the waist band of her trousers. She removed two more pistols from the holsters which she had in the same place as himself. Then, she unbuttoned the shirt to reveal a crimson satin undershirt, which had a tight fitted brown belt on the middle. On this, there were a collection or different knives. Laser knives, throwing knives, kitchen knives, army knives and many more. She unbuckled the belt before doing her shirt up again and folding the collar up. She then rolled up one trouser leg to reveal, strapped to her calf, a disassembled sniper rifle, on the other leg, there were Gallifreyan daggers strapped on the same place. 

She took off her boots to reveal ammo for the sniper rifle, a fold up axe and a taser. She then reached up into her hair to take out the Gallifreyan ribbons which held her hair up in a five strand braided bun. The ribbons were sharper than knives and stronger than diamond. 

All of this was taken off her," can you fold your collar down?" Gwen asked.

When she did she revealed multiple neck tattoos in different languages. None of them earth languages either. John read the most visible one that he could understand, it was in Vulcan and read 'kaiidth' which meant what is is. The polite way of saying, get over it.

Once Gwen was satisfied, John was escorted to the cells. 

It was 7:30 pm when he heard Jack and Alpha enter," are you sure? It doesn't look very comfortable for you." John heard Jack ask. Johns only thought was,' are they finally going to have sex?'

"Yeah," Alpha sighed," the cleanup of dead bodies outside would be startling if I did it outside.

Alpha ushered herself into her own cell, it was the full moon tonight and, she didn't want to get caught or kill someone by changing form in the outside. She stripped down to the black shorts and sports bra she was wearing. Normally she would never do something as strange as to wear underwear. But it was this or naked. Anyway, the shorts and bra would be destroyed in the changing process so she wouldn't have to wear undergarments in the morning.

John in the next cell over, had had the same idea. He stood in his cell in only the ridiculous 21st century underwear. His clothes were neatly folded at the side of the room and he was preparing for him own change.

A howl echoed in the Torchwood base. 'Alpha's change never starts so quickly.' Jack thought. He went over to the CCTV monitor and flicked to the cells. There he saw John Hart, in boxers, something to be stunned about, but more amazingly, brown veins were crawling up his neck and his eyes were amber. He was like Alpha, not a Time Lord, but part wolf.

Alpha herd the howl of a wolf nearby. It speeded her change up and soon she too let out a long, fierce howl. 

John was tapping his heartbeat, as was Alpha. Suddenly he closed his eyes, stopped tapping and slowly fell backwards. Then, instead on a body hitting the ground, four paws did.

Alpha could hear the breathing of the wolf, confused by how close it was. She was still rapidly tapping her own heartsbeat, one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. It was a mantra, to bring the wolf to the surface. After five more minutes, she stopped, and changed into her wolf form. 

Wolf John howled again, and this time, Alpha joined in. Jack, who was still watching the monitor pressed a button, and the wall between them disappeared." Hey guys! Come look at this!" He called out to the team. He fixed the translator weeks ago, but it only could understand animal languages. So 'wolf' was perfect. The team came in and gathered around the monitor as Jack turned on the translator." Who is that?" Tosh asked, gesturing to John. "Wait and see." Jack said. Then the whole conversation began.

"John?" Alpha normal voice said through the speakers.

"Alpha." Somehow the system had recorded enough of Johns voice to be a perfect match.

"You're a werewolf." They said in unison.

The two wolves walked round in circles, rubbing against each other. John was a brownish blond wolf, slightly smaller than Alpha.

"Do you always spend full moons locked up?" Johns wolf asked.

"Yeah pretty much. Once Jack persuaded me to spend it in the nearest forest, and two campers were mauled to death. By me. So I stay in here with steak, dog toys and bones."

John already was helping himself to the assortment of bones. "You know," Alpha said under her breath,"you need rehab for stealing. I'm pretty sure that you do that more than throwing people of buildings."

Jack snorted at the sentence. It was true, even when they were in the time agency John would steal and con, and occasionally kill. Alpha didn't steal or con, but he knew that she was driven mad by the need to kill, even now, a new missing poster would be posted every day. It used to be week, but the Master incident drove her mad. And he knew that she couldn't help herself. 1 kill a day was Alpha's strictest, if she relaxed, it could be 10. She had been back a day and Jack knew to expect the bodies to be piling up.

"So," John's voice came through the system again," if you get this amount of meat and bones 12 times a year, you should be practically dead. You see, a werewolf requires 5 things in life. Lots of fresh meat. Nope, this is not fresh. Blood. You haven't got any here. Freedom. This is a mini cage. A pack. Again with the no. And, of course, the one that every werewolf desperately needs, sexual release. And you're a virgin. I'm surprised. How do you cope, being starved? Being thirsty? Being trapped, without even the moon? Having no one you can ask or tell your troubles to? Being unable to stand comfortably close to the man you love, because you're so tense form controlling yourself? Jack, albeit unknowingly, is starving you of everything."

Jack felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Alpha was always tense, but because she was controlling herself over that, he never could of guessed. He locked her in a cage, didn't give her anything to drink, gave her, not only insufficient food, but lacking in goodness. If it was him, he'd be begging.

"Jack is a good man. He doesn't know I need those. I love him all the same. And, I do have blood. You must have smelt it. And my own personal, and secret fridge. All it is is cheep, processed, awful meat. But it's enough to give temporary relief to hunger pains. I don't need a pack. I have Torchwood. Tosh, she's a genius, clever, kind and never judges. Owen, he's a prick, but he's smart, I know he has feelings underneath all of his Owennes. Ianto, he worked for Torchwood 1, can remember everything and if I needed to talk to someone except Jack, it would be him, he's a listener, but always knows what to say. Then there's Gwen, funny, compassionate, very stubborn, she's a fighter. Jack. Oh where to start. Known him for years, not your average stupid, dimwitted man who wants to get in your pants, sexy, lovable, he can be a ruff, hardened soldier like me, but under the surface, he's..... Beautiful." Alpha said with a stutter.

Her speech left all members of the Torchwood with a tear in their eyes. Jack was shocked. Tosh never knew that Alpha thought so high of her, Owen couldn't be more surprised that she actually said something nice about him, Ianto didn't know that Alpha trusted him that much, Gwen smiled at the comments about her, she didn't think that Alpha had payed any attention to her.

"I never thought you could be so kind. Or honest. You really do love the bastard, don't you?" John said.

"Yes. I do." Alpha agreed.

"Then look at the camera, hope that Jack's listening, and say it."

Alpha gulped and turned to face the camera," Captain Jack Harkness, I love you."

'Captain Jack Harkness' yes, that's him,'I love you.' 'And I you.' Jack thought 

All conversation ended there, as Alpha curled up in a ball and slept. John slept far too close to her for Jack's liking, and he was fighting off possessiveness.

Later on, John moved into his own cell and Jack closed up the wall, the barrier between the two closed up.

Alpha awoke, naked. She slipped into her usual attire as she was remembering last night. I told Jack I love him. She had known this for a while, but never thought she would openly admit it. In front of John.

Jack pressed a button on his vortex manipulator, opening the cell doors. When this was over, they would talk. Well 'talk' might not be the right word for it. Because where he was from,-more like when though-, if a girl told you she loved you, take her to bed. Don't just shag her, make love to her, show her you love her too before saying it aloud. Actions speak louder than words.

John was very pleased with himself. He was inside the home of Jack and Alpha, he had gotten Alpha to confess her love and, hopefully, the team had their guard let down. He was so close to the diamond that he could smell it. 

Later on, the two bosses of Torchwood called a meeting. John had his boots up on the table as Tosh was talking, seriously annoying Ianto as he cleaned that table this morning, only to find this -handsome- lug putting his boots on it. Ianto had been told by Alpha numerous times that he took OCD to a whole new level. However, he did the same to coffee, the team started rating all coffee on a scale from 1 to Ianto Jones, a fact he was secretly very proud of. 

"Several hours ago, we logged a minor surge of rift activity across 3 locations." Tosh said.

"Seven of us, 3 locations. That's simple! 2 groups of 2 and a 3." John summarised.

"Good to know that you still poses mathematical knowledge of a 8 year old, John." Alpha said. While at the same time Jack said," excuse me, we give the orders."

"Well give some big boy!" John said.

"Excuse me, John... Um... Do you prefer John or Captain?" Gwen asked hesitantly.

"With eyes like yours, call me Vera, and I won't complain." At this, everyone rolled their eyes. Even Ianto.

"Tosh and Owen, take the north, Jack, Jane and Ianto go west, me and Vera will take the docks. If that's alright with you, ma'm." Gwen asked, forgetting to use Alpha's real name was a habit for her, and she knew how Alpha liked to be called Alpha. Not Captain Jane Harrison. Apparently it was the name of a friend. A dead friend at that.

"Knock yourself out." Alpha replied, knowing that Gwen was very capable of handling herself." Not literally though. That could cause concussion, your skulls fracture so easy nowadays." Then she started miming out squeezing someone's skull until it broke. When it did, according to her hands, it exploded.

The Torchwood team and John all stared at her. They knew Alpha came from a very violent background, Jack and John knew better than anyone, but she could be alarmingly graphic sometimes.

"Now remember, these canisters are radioactive, so don't go opening them, eh?" John told them.

As the others departed Jack spoke out," Gwen, stay. We need a word."

"Can I watch this bit too? He's gonna give you the do's and the dont's. I love it."

"She'll be with you in a second. Go." Alpha said, pointing at the door.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.  
"If I can get him talking, flirt a bit, he may drop his guard. I can find out what he's really up to." Gwen conspired.

"Okay, clever." Alpha admitted.

"Thank you."

"But it's dangerous, leave that to us." Jack said.

"I lead the team while you two were away, I can handle this Jack. He knows yous too well, he'll never tell you the truth."

"Three rules. One- don't trust anything he says. Two-always keep him in front of you. And three- don't let him kiss you." Jack looked deadly serious.

"As if I would!"

"Have they gotten on to the no kissing rule yet? They just want me all to themselves." John apparently had been lying against the wall the whole time.

"Gwen, if he kisses you, your life is over." Alpha grabbed Gwen's shoulders and started to shack them. "His, Jacks and my own bodies are capable of withstanding more than yours. There's some crazy kinky ass stuff where him and Jack are from, one thing that he's quite fond of is paralysing lip loss. Now our bodies would be fine with it. Paralysed yes, but only for about 2 hours. In 2 hours, you would be dead. A very painful death that would be indeed." Alpha warned." Your vital organs can be killed very easily too, you know. Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'killed with a kiss' doesn't it? It would be a damn good kiss, but your last." She finished.

Gwen nodded at the two and walked off, ordering John in front of her.

Jack, Alpha and Ianto were driving to an office block. It was where one of John's canisters went, and one of Jack's favourite places. "You said I was sexy." Jack said on the ride over. "Ah. So you heard that." Alpha said, not taking her eyes off the road. 

Jack lent over, so Alpha could feel his hot breath on her neck. "Yep. And," he moved his hand to her knee, "All the feelings you have, I have." 

Alpha couldn't think straight, and going by the car horns, that meant that she couldn't drive straight. His breath was maddening, that hand creeping, very slowly up her leg, his 51st century pheromones drove her crazy, and it took all her will not to pull over, throw Ianto out, and have Jack in the back of the van. 

Something crunching caught the twos attention, and they turned around to find Ianto, sitting eating popcorn, his eyes transfixed on the scene before him. "Oh don't mind me!" He said as the two looked at him. "You just carry on as normal." He waved a hand, gesturing for them to continue.

"Vroom!!!" "Beep Beep!" They were drawn back to reality when they saw Alpha had lost concentration and was driving on the wrong side of the road. "Ahhhh!" She screamed, Ianto's life was flashing before his eyes as he thought," my last bloody meal was popcorn." Alpha quickly corrected her driving mistake as she turned in to the office block. 

As soon as they got out of the SUV, Ianto bent down and kissed the Tarmac. 

 

Owen and Tosh walked into the large storage building. "So," Tosh said," Alpha said something nice about you." 

Owen had been thinking about what Alpha said all day. "Yeah. I was surprised. She said some very nice things about you."

"Yeah." 

"Ah ha! Bingo!" Owen cried as he held up a canister.

"Great work team." A new voice said. It was John's.

 

John had been mucking around with Gwen. After all, it was fun. For him anyway. First, when Rhys Williams had called, and he muttered somewhat breathlessly," oh baby, you're fantastic too! Yeah, right there!" Second when he disappeared, to put his paralysing lip loss on, but the final straw was when he kissed her. At that moment Gwen knew she was as good as dead. It didn't help when he threw her phone away, locking the door behind him, and Gwen couldn't even scream for help.

Ianto, Jack and Alpha all walked into the office, as Jack was explaining why he loved offices so much. 

Ianto turned around and said," I'll take down here, you two can take the roof. We don't want Jack getting to excited."

On the roof Jack lent against the doorway and said," so maybe, after all this is over, we could possibly, if you want, go see a movie? Dinner?"

Alpha smiled," are you asking me out on a date?" 

Jack tried to play it cool," err... Yeah, yes I am. Interested?" 

"I'm interested." Alpha was enjoying him being all flustered. It was pretty cute.

She knelt down when she saw a one of John's cluster bombs. "Hey! I found it!" She called.

"So, that's a yes?"

Alpha nodded," yeah. It's a yes."

She then herd footsteps. The door opened and through the threshold, came John. 

"Radiation cluster bombs? Really." Alpha said. 

"Oh, your just embarrassed that you fell for the scam!" John replied. "But I also came here, for you and Jack. Look up, do you see those stars. That blessed night, all that space. We should be up there. Claiming those stars for ourselves. Alpha, your birthright is time itself, and yet your stuck on one measly little planet. We all deserve more. So come to your senses, and join me."

"That's a cute little speech you got yourself there." Alpha said sarcastically.

"But you know, you never really mastered that whole temptation spiel." Jack continued.

"It's not a spiel, it's the truth. And you know it." 

The immortals looked at each other, and Alpha gave the 'cluster bomb' to Jack. Who promptly threw it over his shoulder.

John laughed a little, before throwing Jack of the ledge. He then shot Alpha, and threw her off the ledge as well.

He walked down the stairs and out the doors, finding two 'dead' time agents. Knelt down to Jack and removed his vortex manipulator," front door key, thanks." He traced Jack and Alpha's lips with his fingers lovingly, unaware that Alpha was already awake and just faking. He tried to get Alpha's off, but instead found a genetic lock and isomorphic controls. "Damn. I just hate technical geniuses."

Ianto had taken the SUV, so it looked like he had to walk.

 

John was working on fitting the device, when he herd multiple clicks behind him. He turned to find the Torchwood team minus two standing in front of him. 

"You know," Gwen started," you can lie to us, manipulate us, even poison us and we keep on coming back. Set that down."

John smirked a little," so is this a good time to tell you, that your bosses are splayed out on the-" Alpha and Jack walked in, guns pointed at him,"- pavement..."

"Did she mention shooting us through the head and pushing us off high buildings?" Alpha asked as Jack and her descended down the steps.

John stared at them with disbelief," now, that's a good trick. You could make a fortune off that. How do yous do it?" 

"Oh, we can't die. Ever." Jack said.

"But you always keep dragging yourselves back, all that pain and trauma. All that for what?" John was stalling for time now, and everyone knew it. "So I'm thinking 50/50. Good deal. Even split. Or if anyone fancies an orgy?"

Alpha tried to stop her brain from considering the offer. It was still in 51st century mode, so it was hard not to get distracted when someone mentioned an orgy. Especially if you knew them and they were offering. And, of course, if the person offering was - the very sexy- John Hart. She knew that her fellow Time Agents had seen her eyes wander, so she saved herself from the difficult sexual questioning by answering John's first question.

"We don't really have a choice. And, after everything Jack and I have been through, plain, old, boring earth is good enough. You see after spending a year tortured and held captive, you really start to notice the beauty, the beauty that you can never even see." Alpha said. "Come on, in my office."

 

The team sat around Alpha's desk, and Jack took a chair and brought it over to Alpha's side. In unison they pushed the chairs back, span round on them, pulled them back up close to the desk and crossed their feet on top.

"Open it." Alpha commanded.

"What? Didn't your manners get resurrected with you?"

"Now!"

"This should give us the location of the diamond." John inserted the tetrahedron into the makeshift circuit.

A hologram appeared. "There she is." John said.

"The woman you murdered." Gwen spat out at him.

The hologram then began to speak," you've travelled several galaxies for this, well done."

"Thank you gorgeous."

"Except, there is no diamond," the hologram continued.

Alpha and Jack smirked, looks like John was the one who had really been conned.

"What? There has to be a diamond. It's all about the diamond."

"Only this." A small device came out, and attached it's self to John's chest.

"What is that?" John yelled, as it pushed into his skin making it bleed.

"It's an explosive device that will latch on to the DNA of whoever killed me. It'll detonate in 10 minutes. And it'll explode if you remove it, so don't bother trying. Goodbye, lover. See you in hell."

"She can't be serious! 10 minutes?" Gwen asked.

"Get it off me!" John yelled, not unlike a 10 year old girl with a spider on her back.

"Actually it's 9 minutes 50, 49,48. Always at the ready." Ianto had pulled out his stopwatch and was counting aloud. Sometimes, Alpha thought he was in charge of keeping things dramatic enough.

"Okay, how bigs the explosion going to be? Alpha?" Gwen asked, knowing that Alpha would have more weapons knowledge than Jack.

"That technology, that size? Big. Say goodbye to Wales and the whole of the United Kingdom. Kaboom!" Alpha replied, making a gesture for an explosion.

"Please! You have to help me!"

"Why?" Jack challenged. John punched him and grabbed Gwen, dragging her out into the main area.

"Let her go." Owen demanded.

"Get back! Back. Back off, back!" John yelled.

"Help me!" Gwen pleaded, as John yelled a final," back!" Before handcuffing her to him.

"What have you done?" Gwen asked, quite loudly.

"It's hypersteel, impermeable, deadlock sealed. No way to undo them, unless you have this key." John then made a show of swallowing the key.

"You are unbelievable." Gwen exclaimed, exasperated.

"And yet you still find me strangely attractive. Now you'd better find a solution pronto, or she'll be blown up with me."

"Would shooting him stop the DNA trigger?" Owen asked.

"No." Alpha said. 

"So what are we going to do now, team? The orgy's still on offer, by the way. Especially now that I've got the cuffs out."

Alpha's brain continued to consider his offer. Her eye twitched slightly, and her tongue subconsciously licked her lips. Damn, it was very tempting. Once again only the 51st century men noticed.

"9 minutes, 4 seconds." Ianto butted in, unhelpfully.

"Tosh? Have you perfected that rift predictor program you've been working on?"

"Pretty much." Tosh replied, as if Gwen hadn't been cuffed to John.

"What?" John asked.

"Anything in the next few minutes?"

"Gwen, no way." Jack protested.

"What's she talking about?" John asked, oblivious to what she was doing.

"If we're in the rift when the disk explodes, the U.K. will be safe." Gwen explained.

"And how does that save us?"

"It doesn't."

Tosh made a small triumphant cry," in the car park, where he first arrived."

"That's where we're going."

"Somebody better do something. Cut his hand off." Owen suggested.

"That would set off the bomb." Alpha said.

"Don't make me pull you, get up the stairs, now." Gwen struggled.

 

Owen, Alpha and Jack all ran down to the med room, as Owen pulled out vials of the teams blood. Alpha held her nose, as an attempt not to rush forward and drink the blood. Jack looked apologetically at her.

 

"5 minutes 22 seconds," Ianto reported.

"I can't find the frequency the device works on! I can't stop it!" Tosh said.

"What happened to Alpha and Jack? They should be here!" Gwen muttered.

"What have I been saying? Unreliable." John replied.

"Shut up."

"You know, I'm starting to see what they like about this place so much. She's beautiful, he's stunning." John said.

"Don't you ever stop?" Gwen asked.

"What? 5 minutes to live and you want me to behave? Oh that's gorgeous!" He said, observing the large dog.

Gwen glanced out the window," that's a poodle."

"That's nice!"

 

Back in the lab Owen had filled up an injection. "This better work, Owen!" Alpha said.

"Don't worry I'm an improviser." Was his only response.

Because John, Ianto, Tosh and John had taken the SUV, the three of them piled into Alpha's Lexus. She got in on the drivers side. "Say your prayers, cause I'm an awful driver." Then she whacked it up to full speed.

 

"Out." Gwen commanded.

"Ow okay!" John said.

"Get out!" She yelled more urgently.

"I do love a woman who's rough!" He said, voice dripping with innuendo.

"51 seconds." Ianto chinned in.

"You're not really going to sacrifice yourself are you?"

"45 seconds."

"Hey! Tell Jack and Alpha I-" Gwen was cut off by Alpha's black and gold sports car pulling up.

Alpha ran out and pushed John onto his back as Owen stabbed him with the injection. "Ow!"

"30 seconds."

"What are you doing?" John asked, unpleasantly surprised. "Get off me!"

"We're trying to confuse the disk." Owen summarised.

"And it's not bloody working." Alpha said, her voice turning completely haywire , almost a replica of John's, but a hint of Jack's Boeshane accent.

"12 seconds."

"I have to do something!" Gwen exclaimed. "I have to go."

Then the disk fell off John.

"5, 4, 3." 

Alpha picked up the disk and flung it into the rift, then suddenly, it went from daylight to darkness.

"What?" John asked, very confused.

"The rifts reverted to the night when you came. Everything's jumped back to the beginning." Alpha explained.

"Now we get to avoid ourselves. Great!" Jack said.

"It's a temporal displacement, makes your tongue tingle, doesn't it. Lovely." John commented.

"What was in the syringe?" Gwen asked.

"Torchwood DNA." Owen said.

"What?"

"Collected samples from the 6 of us, pumped directly into his heart, temporarily corrupting his DNA." 

"Wait, so I have a little bit of all of you inside of me? Sweet goddess, that's all I need." John complained.

"Thank you Owen." Gwen said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"I want you gone." Jack said to John.

"Well we have to figure out a way of getting these off first." Gwen held up the handcuffs.

"Ah." John reached into his throat and pulled out the key. "Old Artesian trick, keep it in the lining of the throat, has a lot of uses."

"You had that all along." Gwen said, her anger nearly shimmering over the edge.

"Hey, you were my passport to survival. No hard feelings? Well, not in that sense."

Gwen smiled at him, before punching him, very, very hard.

Alpha and Jack snickered as Ianto said," remind me never to get on your bad side."

Jack held his hand out, and John in turn handed him his vortex manipulator. "Definitely bigger." He confirmed.

"Definitely biggest." Alpha countered. Jack smiled and nodded his head. Her accent was back to normal now.

"Alright. Listen, hear me out here."

"No." Jack said.

"Well please, just let me ask you something." John took the quiet for allowance," Alpha needs a werewolf instructor. I'm the best choice. And I would be great on a team.."

Alpha and Jack connected hands, showing that they were having a telepathic conversation and John waited for the verdict.

''Jack, he has a point. We can get him a flat, tracking device, phone. He could work for us."

"The others wouldn't like it, Alpha. You know that. He's a bad man."

"Well we can help make him a good man. The others will come around, you know that. And I really do need an instructor. He was born and raised a werewolf, we know him, a pack wouldn't understand my problems and, there's always that orgy."

Jack smirked," alright. You win. John can stay. But your in charge of training him. Also, I'm going to see you at 1am, for a 'talk'."

 

"Okey." Jack said, somewhat reluctantly. 

"What. Really?" A smile broke out on John's face. He had hoped, but never expected. He knew if it was up to Jack he would be gone. But Alpha must of nagged him into it.

"Wait. What!" Owen yelled in protest.

"Owen, you are to implant John with a tracking device. He's going to be one of us. Anyone with any problems, can come to my office. And I expect no hostility from any party. Alright?" Alpha said.

Everyone reluctantly nodded. "If in makes yous feel any better I'm going to take away his cuffs lip loss and any other kinky stuff on his person. And dinners on me, order whatever you want from as many different places. You all can share my very expensive bottle of wine as well loads of beer and fizzy drinks."

When Alpha heard a few "yes!" es going round the group she smiled. 

"Alright. I'm going to walk back. Thinking about how my credit cards going to handle the mass amounts of food. Who's taking the SUV?"

Three hands shot up, they were Gwen's, Tosh's and Owen's.

"Okay. Ianto, Jack and John. You get my car. Decide who's driving amongst yourselves. If you scratch my car, it'll be on the pain of death. And Jack, if you're driving my car and you scratch it, because you can't die, revenge will be all the sweeter."

All three men gulped. Alpha threw the keys at them, before walking away, and down the stairs.

 

Alpha arrived in the hub, just before the delivery men. The bill was a total of £227.94. Fortunately they had gotten her some fried rice from the Chinese, of which John raised an eyebrow at, he was having ribs, chicken and some kind of strange smelling beef. Everyone was drinking the wine, though John and Alpha both produced a flask and poured at least half of the contents in. The team, Jack included had no idea what they were pouring in. Blood.

John gave a knowing smirk in Alpha's direction, even though she was having a vegetarian meal, she couldn't resist blood on her drink. 

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"Same thing as Alpha puts in her drink. Don't worry it's harmless." John brushed her off.

"Well what does Alpha put in her drink?" Ianto asked, Alpha used the same flask for coffee, beer, champagne. Anything drinkable really. He could never figure it out.

John opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Alpha saying," don't you dare."

"Sorry folks, the Alpha has spoken."

Alpha stood up," I'm going out, don't blow up the hub while I'm gone."

Jack looked up in protest," hey! That was one time!"

"One time too many, by the looks of things." John answered.

 

Alpha was hopping rooftops, looking for her next victim'. She then came across a car park, not unlike where John came though. She watched as a man held a knife up against another man's throat. 

 

"Got her!" Tosh yelled. Every week Alpha would go swanning off, and they could never find her on CCTV. This time though, it looked like Alpha was careless. Ianto, Gwen, Owen and John gathered around the screen,"here, colour and audio. She's been careless. It's live too."

They watched as she walked up to two men, one of whom was getting mugged. "Don't come any closer, or I'll cut his throat!" They heard the mugger say.

"Fine by me. Which artery do you normally sever?" Alpha's American-English accent had been replaced by a kind of fusion of the two male captains, though more so John's accent, with an almost unnoticeable Scottish finish to it. It was like the person speaking wasn't the Alpha they all knew. Her black great coat had been replaced by a leather jacket, she had a crimson 't' shirt underneath, she wore leather trousers, brown cowboy boots and her eyes were blood red. It wasn't Alpha, but it was.

"What? I'm not bluffing!" The mans voice became defensive and afraid.

"Ah! Now you've just given yourself away. Only someone is bluffing if they says their not." Alpha then picked the man up by the throat with one hand, approaching the edge of the building, she then swung his body over the edge. "Please. Shit! Please, stop, please." The man begged.

Alpha smirked at him slightly," well," she sounded like she was considering it," no." 

There was a sickening crack as the mans body hit the ground. 

The other man looked over the edge," you killed him!"

Alpha turned her head to face him. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"I was . Never. Here."

The man nodded, and Alpha let him go. He ran away as fast as he could and she smirked an evil smirk. She then fell too her knees and her eyes changed into an amber, then to a stormy blue. After a while they settled into the strange yellowish blue that they normally where. 

 

"How could anyone like a murderer?" She asked aloud. Then she screamed," I hate myself!"

 

In the hub everyone watched in awe. The bad kind. They watched Alpha dispose of the body, before climbing onto the roof again. They watched her take a knife from her coat pocket, and watched her move her wrist strap up her arm, revealing hideous criss cross scars overlapping each other, so there wasn't any skin left. Some looked raw, others infected.

 

Alpha stared at her scars. Each one a reminder of the pain she caused. Instead of just slicing her wrist, she held the blade flat, and skinned it to the bone, screaming in agony but not stopping. "I deserve this." She said before every scream. She then replaced the wrist strap tightly over the wound, letting it cause further pain. 

 

Everyone was watching when she slit her throat. "That was the, the most horrible thing I've ever seen." Tosh said, closing the laptop after watching Alpha die, in a pool of golden blood. She knew Alpha would awake from death soon, but that was worse than her staying dead. 

John ran up the stairs to see Jack, who had apparently been watching the whole time. He watched a tear run down Jacks face. Confused about the state of his former lover , he wiped it away with his hand. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I knew about the killings, but not about what she did to herself. She honestly believes that she deserves the pain. She used to kill once a week, but I fear it's going to be once a day. And the team's going to yell at her, accuse her, verbally torture her. All because she can't stop. Because the Year that Never Was broke her, and she can't fix herself." Jack answered, his voice barely above the level of a whisper.

"Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Owen, when Alpha gets back. Let her explain. Don't bombard her with questions. Just let her explain." He called down at them.

 

When Alpha got back, she knew the team would have questions. Not long after waking up, she saw a CCTV camera she hadn't seen pointed at her. So when she walked in, she was surprised that no questions were asked. She sat down at the big table on the conference room with everyone apart from her fellow Time Agents staring at her judgementally.

"I know you saw. Just please let me tell you the whole story. Telepathically though. I don't have words to sum it up." Everyone at the table, even John, linked hands and Alpha guided them into her head.

They all say and watched the story unfold. 

The Master, Alpha's former soulmate, had killed the president of the U.S.A, and he killed a tenth of the world. Carved his face into Mount Rushmore, and aged her childhood friend, The Doctor, considerably. He killed Jack before chaining him up in a torture chamber, turned Martha, a companion of The Doctor's family into maids. He kept Alpha in a room, painted white for 23 hours a day, the last hour was spent with Jack in the torture chamber. He would torture Jack in front of her. He would only stop when Alpha begged him to torture her instead. And he would do so, worse that with Jack. Alpha would take Jack's pain away, only to have her feel it. The Master even telepathically tortured her and raped her. Something she'd never told Jack in the short time when it was over. She was starved, thirsty and literally didn't sleep for a whole year. 

Alpha went delusional, constantly seeing dead bodies, wars, violence. One of her most annoying delusions was, in fact, John. John, even though he was a sign of madness, kept her from going over the edge. He would do something funny, sass someone into an oblivion or turn everything Alpha said into a sexual innuendo. He would get her to use her gifts, to sing and dance, played games with her and even play along with whatever he suggested. Once he brought a Jack delusion and made her brush Jack's hair and put little braids in it. Unfortunately, for some unknown reason, 8 months into the year, he just disappeared. She wouldn't be let out of her white room at all, and could hear Jacks constant screams of pain. They echoed around the room, and Alpha was mad.

On the day when the count down hit zero, the Master came into her white room, dragging her into the showers, making her wear Gallifreyan clothing, and he braided her hair in the traditional Gallifreyan way. He said he wanted his 'soulmate' back. He then put Gallifreyan flowers into her hair, orchards and lilies, probably grown in the TARDIS.

She was made to stand on deck, and watch Rose Tyler and Martha Jones kneel to the monster that was not her Koschei. Koschei was long dead. He was just The Master now. When his plan failed, she stole a gun from a guard and held The Master at point blank. "You can't do it. You're a weak, pathetic, mad child. Nothing like you were. So, what are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"Yes." She replied. And she did just that. She felt a surge of satisfaction, but one death wasn't enough. She needed to kill more than ever. More than once a week. Once a day. Once a day would keep the screams away. Preferably once an hour. But 24 bodies a day would be noticeable. She didn't register The Doctor's yell, or anything. Not until Jack put his arms around her waist. Her lifeline back to reality. The only thing she could be sure of was Jack.

The Doctor and Alpha burned The Masters body, with Rose and Jack watching from afar. The Doctor had forgiven her, and offered them both an opportunity to travel with him. But they had a team. A family, and so they refused, walking back to the hub, and Alpha went into her room and slept. 

The team awoke from the telepathic meld, with tears running down their faces. Even John looked sympathetic. They all understood now and all felt guilty about judging her. She couldn't stop killing.

One by one the team got up and hugged her and Jack. Owen included. "Alright. You can all go home now. John, go into the training room, I'll join you in a minute.

When everyone had left, Alpha and Jack sat together alone. "You never told me what he did to you." Jack stated.

"I thought you'd never look at me the same again."

"After the past two days, I'm not ever going to look at you the away I used to." At this Alpha's hearts sank. No one loves a killer.

But instead, Jack brought her into another kiss, not unlike the one they had after Alpha's dream. It was passionate and fiery and just so damn good, then the kiss turned into something filled with love and kindness. "I did say I would go train John. Do I have to teach him how to fire?"

Jack nodded.

 

After a long session of training Alpha crawled into bed. John had been given a sound proof closet to sleep in temporarily.

She stripped naked and lay down, before becoming aware of another presence. Jack.

He walked in and whispered,"I told you I'd have a talk with you at 1 am."

She grinned slyly at him," what do you want to talk about Jack?"

"Do you know the custom in the 51st century for when someone tells you that they love you romantically?" He asked.

"I believe I do." Alpha preferred when Jack was from more than any other time. So considering Gallifreyan year times are very confusing, she just said she was from the fifty-first century. She also did things the 51st century way. 

Alpha stood up, and pulled him into another kiss. There were few things on Alpha's mind and those were Jack, sex, must remove clothes.

Jack found himself naked in seconds, and he was already hard. He decided to take some influence from the dream, he pushed her down on the bed and started sucking on her neck, biting as well, this elicited many moans from Alpha. He licked up and down, tasting her. At the same time she was clawing at his back. His hot tongue was like fire on her. He noticed that Alpha's hands were shaking and muttered," hey, I'll be gentle alright?"

Alpha shook her head," Jack, we both know I'm not a gentle person."

Jack took this for a go sign, and he guided his cock into Alpha's hole. She leg out a large moan when he thrusted into her. He set a gentle pace but speeded up at Alpha's cry of," more! Harder!" She was so tight and wet and Jack just knew neither of would last very long. "Jack... Fuck... Goddess this... Is...Good." Was all she was able to say. He was approaching his climax and knew Alpha was too. For a virgin, she lasted for a surprisingly long time. 

Alpha orgasmed when he bit into her shoulder, triggering his own. She screamed aloud," Jack!" Thankful for John being locked in a soundproof closet, Jack moaned her name and pulled out of Alpha. "Thank you. You're bloody amazing." She muttered, before drifting off to sleep, Jack cuddled into her and pulled the covers over them both, also opting for sleep, because he knew just being near to Alpha was enough to keep the nightmares away.

 

John was using his wolf senses to listen to his fellow captains have sex. The closet was soundproof, but only to normal humans. John could hear every breath they took, every creak of the bed, every moan let out. It was very, very hot. He had to admit that he enjoyed hearing Alpha losing her virginity. Hopefully soon, they would let him join in. Maybe make it a threesome. He could remember quite clearly Alpha considering his offer of an orgy. John was sexually hungry, or as the human race called it, very, very horny. He desperately needed to shag, especially after all that training, which involved a lot of touching, he had enjoyed that deeply. 

He wrapped a hand around his dick and started pumping, massaging his balls, he then poured half a bottle of water on to it, moaning as the cool water made him cum.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here comes the full moon. The promised 3 some and more intel about Alpha, courtesy of Jones, Ianto Jones.
> 
> Check out Partners in Crime, great song. Also the other song used is Pull of the Moon from Wolfblood.

Everyone came into the hub, expecting a long busy day. But that wasn't going to happen, in fact Jack and Alpha announced 1 hour of packing. T-shirts, tracksuit bottoms, trainers. Apparently they were going on a team building trip. And UNIT would handle rift operations or weevil catching.

 

When the hour was over, they all reported back to the hub, very surprised to find Alpha, Jack and John is similar sporty attire. Alpha had her long hair in a high ponytail, exposing her face. They had never seen her with her hair tied up like it, and complicated her on it greatly.

"Okay! We are going to GreenForrest Activities Centre. We will all take part in high initiative, climbing, orientation, zip lining, raft building and archery." Alpha said. Her eyes looked brighter and she had an aura around her making everyone feel high in spirits. Alpha had never looked so happy. Of course, only the Time Agents knew why.

 

After an hours drive, the Torchwood team walked into the activities centre. They walked in and Alpha said to the lady behind the desk," hi, I'm Captain Jane Harrison, these are my associates Captain Jack Harkness, Captain John Hart, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones and Toshiko Sato." 

"Ah! Yes! Torchwood, isn't it? I'm your guide, Beckey. So we start on archery, then orientation, then we take a break for half an hour, then we do climbing, then high initiative and we conclude with raft building. Set your bags there, and let's go." The woman had a light Irish accent and ginger hair.

Jack nodded.

 

"How are you so bloody good at this?" Gwen asked, missing the target for the third time.

The Time Agents had gotten bullseye each time they fired and John replied," when we were partners, Time Agency sent us back to investigate if Robin Hood was real. And damn, that man had good aim. Learnt from the best."

Ianto had hit the bullseye once, but never missed the target, Owen missed twice but hit the target three times, Tosh had two bullseyes and hit the target three times and Gwen didn't get a bullseye but hit the target twice.

 

"Well done folks! On to orientation. Since there are seven of you, there will be 1 three. I have a list of the people I want to work together here. So Toshiko and John, Jack and Gwen and Jane with Owen and Ianto. I could see some tension with you so this is designed to get you to work together. Okay, this map contains the location of markers, each marker will have a letter on it, once you've found it, you have to come back here and tell me the letter you found. I want to see a winner here, so let's go. John and Toshiko, you have to find marker 5, Jack and Gwen, marker 8 and Jane, Ianto and Owen, marker number 2."

 

"Right, marker 5. I think it's behind the football pitch." Tosh said to John.

"Okay, come on then," John said as he sprinted over. Tosh ran after him, panicking incase he was trying to escape.

"M" John said, walking back towards her. Then, to her surprise, he picked her up, made her sit piggyback style on his shoulders and ran back. Laughing and screaming every time she came close to falling off.

 

Jack stuck his head out of the forest when he heard Toshiko scream, he thought that she was in some kind of danger, but he was pleasantly surprised to find John giving her a piggyback. He wished for his phone, wanting to take pictures but it was in his bag, inside. 

"Is Tosh okay?" Gwen asked, concerned for her safety. "Look." Jack said. She saw a figure running with someone on their back. Then fell down laughing. It was John, giving Tosh a ride. On his back. 

"Okay come on then, let's find this marker. The clue says it's on the edge of the bracken?"

"Bushes." Jack replied answering her unspoken question, of which was 'what's a bracken?' They ran over to the bushes in search of the wooden post, not knowing it was right behind them.

 

""Right! Post number 2..." Owens voice trailed off as his and Ianto's eyes covered the map, looking for the position of the pole. "It seems to be right down that worryingly steep hill and amongst the very vicious looking nettles and not so vicious bulrushes." Ianto commented.

"Which means there's a nearby river. Come on then. Let's run!" Alpha exclaimed, following her own instructions and running down the hill, not slipping on the hidden mud. Ianto and Owen grudgingly followed her, tripping up and ending up rolling down. 

"P" Alpha said, before climbing up the hill on four legs. Well, two arms and two legs. Because the time had reverted back to when John came through, the full moon was tonight. Again. She was filled with energy and couldn't wait for what John could teach her. If all went to plan, they would be back at the hub by sunset.

She ran back, temporarily forgetting about her team mates, leaving them to crawl back up the hill.

 

The activity passed quickly and soon enough, all the teams were at the log benches where they all started. "Okay so Jack and Gwen have 2, John and Toshiko have 5 and Ianto, Owen and Jane have 7. So now we take a break. Go eat or drink, and feel free to explore!" 

 

Alpha and Jack went for a walk in the forest. "You look better today. Happier, I mean." Jack commented.

"I feel happier. Seems like sex did me good." She said.

Jack smirked at her a little before sitting down on a tree stump. Alpha found another one in front of him to sit on. "Jack. I have two things to tell you. 1 I hope very much that what happened last night will be a regular occurrence. And two is kinda difficult for me to explain."

"Try." Jack told her.

"I don't really want you to sleep with anyone else apart from John and myself." 

"Fine. As long as you don't sleep with strangers." Jack said.

"I'm sor- wait what?" Alpha asked, expecting a retaliation. 51st century guys were not know for not sleeping around. That's why she had compromised, allowing John.

"I get it. Time Lords are very possessive creatures. That much is obvious. I don't have a problem with you sleeping with people you know. In fact if John and I are away, I would encourage it."

"What? Why?" Alpha asked confusedly.

"Look at you. You're happy. Not like the closed off Alpha the team knew before. I was expecting you to have extreme freak PTSD, of which would've obvious to everyone. You don't. Well you have PTSD, but it's practically unnoticeable since last night. So logical conclusion: sex makes a happy Time Lord."

Alpha was stunned. He could read her like a bloody book. She pushed him against a tree and kissed him. 

"No hiding anything from you is there?" She whispered in his ear.

Jack gave a classic Captain Jack Harkness grin and replied," nope!"

They heard a stick crack and they turned around to the source. No one was there.

Alpha's eyes glowed a bright amber and she muttered,"stay here," to Jack. 

She ran off in search of whoever made the noise. There were no other clues as to where they went. Damn.

There was, of course, something else she could try. John had spoken of a power that werewolves had. Eloas, or something like that. He had given her a basic run through of what it entailed, promising to teach her as soon as possible.

She knelt down on the ground and layer her hand down on it. It was, supposedly, a nature connection. She closed her eyes. 

For some, very strange reason, she heard John's voice in her head. "Focus. Breathe. Think. Where did the noise come from? Find it."

Alpha tried, but couldn't. She had no connection to the earth. "Of course you do." John's voice chastised," your touching the earth. Feel it. Think of everything that keeps you tethered here. They are your connections. You are part of it all. Find it."

She felt it. And it was wonderful. She could feel the light eastern breeze, each leaf that moved, she could feel the stars and the moon, and most especially Jack. Her senses were basking in him. They had a connection. It was like the both of them were tethered together, by a never ending rope. She had found her soulmate. It wasn't Koschei, he was dead. So it was Jack. She had felt Jack in her mind all along. But right now, Jack was in danger.

 

Jack had stayed where he was. This was part of John's plan. John wanted to get Alpha aquatinted with one of her wolf senses. The plan was John would snap a twig, run of in another direction, Alpha would follow, he would instruct her -with out her knowing-, run back and then hold a knife to his throat. So far it had gone perfectly.

 

Alpha was running. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. She had to stop John. Part of her knew there was nothing to worry about, that the threat wasn't real, but the rest of her screamed at her to save her Jack.

When she arrived she tackled John, both of them rolling down the hill, getting dirt all over the cheep clothes they bought from Asda. 

She landed on the top, John was squirming under her. She snarled at him, unsure whether to rip out his throat or not. Then, like on the Vallient, she felt Jacks arms around her waist. Calm down. He's alive.

"Thanks for that Jack," John said, jumping up from his spot on the ground," Alpha, you got a bit of a problem there." He gestured to her eyes before scratching the back of his neck.

Alpha looked at her hand, surprised to find silver veins running along her hands, up her arms. She assumed her eyes were amber, which meant 'her wolf' -as John called it- was showing. Breaking free from the small compartment she kept it in. A light golden tinge appeared on her cheeks as she crammed it back in. She was ashamed of her wolf, hated it even, hated the joy she felt while turning and the fact that she wasn't the pure bread Time Lord she was raised as. She had lost control. And, to her disgust, a part of her enjoyed it. 

John, on the other hand, was very pleased with himself. He had proved that Alpha, no matter how much she tried, couldn't keep her wolf in. Not to mention she had figured out Eloas with very little help. It was funny for him to watch Alpha blush with embarrassment, now that was something he didn't see everyday back in the Time Agency. He knew that it was time to put the second part of his plan into action. Alpha wasn't going to be seeing the inside of her cage tonight.

 

"And go!" 

John and Alpha raced up the high initiative course. They climbed up the logs and poles before getting to the net, Alpha ran up the net footholds, grabbing on to the ropes to pull her up, while it took John a moment to figure it out. That was a moment he couldn't afford to have. Alpha came across two tyres on top of one another with a log above them. Grabbing on to the chain to support her, she out one leg through a tyre and let go of the chain, using her legs to hoist herself up. She heard John call from below," bloody spider monkey!" She chuckled before grabbing the log and chain along side it and setting to feet on the log. 

John got up a few seconds after her. Which meant Alpha won. And the prize for the winner: a bottle of cola.

 

"And that concludes the day's activities!" Beckey's voice said. They had just finished raft building. John's raft -built by Owen, Ianto and Gwen- sank in the middle of the lake with John on it. So he had to use the swimming training he got in the Time Agency to swim back to shore. His shirt clang to him and showed of defined muscles that otherwise wouldn't be noticed.

Alpha's raft - by Jack and Tosh- also sank. Tosh was great at technology, but when it came to old fashioned stuff, she wasn't the best. Alpha's shirt also clang to her. Revealing her eight pack, which most people didn't know she had, and the strong muscles in her back and arms.

She saw John and Jack both checking her out. It felt like she was back in the 51st century, where basically everyone was looking at her. She took her hair down and scratched her finger on the metal part of the bobble, making it bleed and golden regeneration energy came up to heal it. She ran the energy along her hair, drying it instantly. The long blonde locks flowed down her back, ending not far above her waist. She'd unintentionally added curls and waves into it, softening her features. 

Her boys -when did they become hers?- were now positively oogleing her now, licking their lips and watching her like a hawk would it's meal. She smirked and walked over to the instructor, wondering why there were tents set out. When asked Beckey simply replied," ahh, there's been a problem with the roads, so you'll have to spend the night here. We've already got your tents set up. Unfortunately there's 2 missing so, you'll be tent sharing." 

John walked over and said something to Beckey. But Alpha didn't hear. She kept remembering the last time she wasn't caged. The time where she'd killed two campers. Apparently, according to Ianto's data, the man had proposed to the woman that day. And she'd ended it, all she could remember was the delicious blood, so hot and fresh. It had tasted so good, there were still traces of adrenaline in the man from the nerves of preposing. It was one of the few things she felt guilty about.

She could kill her friends, her pack, and she wouldn't care. The sickest part of that is, the psychopath in her, the part of her she kept hidden, that went had in hand with the red eyes, that part, enjoyed the thought of their blood running down her throat. The pretty red sparkles. Yum.

Alpha turned to a tent and went inside, there were 3 sleeping bags, one was currently occupied by Jack, one empty one, and one with a bundle of clothes on top. John's maybe.

John climbed in after and Alpha sat down on the middle one. "Nice of yous to join me," Jack said.

"Everyone else eating?" Alpha asked sympathetically. On the Vallient, Jack didn't get more than one meal a day. Alpha didn't get anything. Jack couldn't eat more than cereal in the morning. It was what his body had grown accustomed to. So when the team went to eat, Jack say there. Not really doing much apart from talk. He gave a nod of confirmation.

"Just talk about your wolfey full moon things. I'm quite interested in hearing about it." Jack waved his hand and closed his eyes.

"I'm not going to talk about anything today buster. We have 2 hours before the moon rises so I'm gonna sleep." Alpha said, rolling over onto her side. She closed her eyes and within seconds fell asleep.

 

"Hey! John to Alpha! I repeat John to Alpha! Are you receiving me?" John's voice called to her.

"Euston, we have a problem." Alpha muttered.

"Yeah it's called the full moon." John's reply came. Alpha bolted up. She quickly stripped to the shorts and sports bra she was wearing and caught John oogleing again. She sighed and walked out of the tent, not bothering to disturb Jacks sleeping form.

 

The two werewolves carried their change of clothes and hid them up a tree, leaving a mark on the bark to show which one it was. "Okay," John started," in my pack, instead of tap tapping out heartbeat, the Alpha female, that would be you, would sing. It was a thing. Worked like a charm. So I was thinking, you sing, at the end we fall back, wolf catches us."

"What do you mean 'wolf catches us'?" Alpha asked.

"When your about to change, you stop at the end, fall back on your heals, but instead of falling down, you turn into your wolf. So in a way, it catches you."

"What do I sing?"

"Whatever comes to your wolfey heart." John's reply came.

Alpha thought, but nothing happened, for once, she couldn't think of anything musical. 'So don't think' she thought,' feel'. 

"Like moth to flame, Lets chase it down.   
Both long to wear its crescent crown.   
Stars are bright, Our moon is high.   
We flee across An inky sky.   
Pull out the Moon (The chase goes on), Pull out the moon (The chase goes on), Pull out the moon The chase goes on, and on and on.   
Running down Your moon down scoun, Like a veil of inky sound.   
Drag is particle is light, Crash and burn is the Mystic flight.   
Pull out the Moon (The chase goes on), Pull out the Moon (The chase goes on), Pull out the Moon The chase goes on and on and on. Pull out the Moon (The chase goes on), Pull out the Moon (The chase goes on), Pull out the Moon The chase goes on and on and on." Then like John said, she fell backwards, let her wolf free, and it caught her.

 

"See, wasn't so hard was it?" John barked." One might even say, enjoyable." 

Alpha had felt so joyful. Singing and changing, having a companion. She was a mongrel, a mess up of Rassillonian blood. The Bad Wolf of the Time Lords, was her, prophesied to be mixed blood, born as a Time Lord, Time itself was in her blood, but it was to be contaminated, by the literal meaning of wolf. Ever since she blew up Gallifrey, proof of her being the Bad Wolf, she was connected to time. It was in her blood. But it was wolfblood in her as well. The final part of the Bad Wolf prophecy, was for the immortal wolf to die, but live an unlife as a vampire-werewolf-time-Time Lady cross. And she was looking forward to it. She was enjoying her curse. It was one of the best moments of her life. She hated that she felt so happy about it. It was wrong. She was wrong.

John heard low growls coming from Alpha and snapped," now that's just insulting! I'm actually hurt. Listen Alpha, you're stuck with your wolf. She is a part of you. Look at your paw, that is you. Get over the whole guilt thing you've got going over there. Lesson 2; be who you are. You are a wolf, it is coercing through your veins. Feel it. She is you. You are her. I'm like you in this way. We are connected. Enjoy it. I know I am."

Alpha could feel a pack bond with John. It was a silver thread in her mind, standing out from the gold timelines. Interestingly enough, there was a dormant soulmate bond, which was waking up. Hers and Jacks. 

"Come on! Let's hunt. It's rather fun. I'll teach you."

Alpha took off, running after her pack mate. They darted through trees, felt the wind through their fur, before suddenly stopping.

They had come to a field with lots of cows inside. "Okay, get a cow in your sights, crouch down low," John instructed," ready, ready, engage the but wiggle, and... Strike!"

Alpha ran and jumped, biting the neck of her prey. The cow struggled before eventually falling still." Bon appétit!" Alpha cried out triumphantly. John came over and started eating with her, together finishing the cow. 

"What do we do next?" Alpha asked bounding around.

"You need to get comfy around humans. In your wolf form obviously." John commented, putting an immediate stop to the joyous leaping.

"What? Why?" Alpha was now disturbed. The last time the team had seen her outside the cage in her wolf form was the first time. It even surprised Jack. They had never guessed because even though she took full moons off -she crept down to the cells- they dismissed werewolf because of the vegetarian choices of food Alpha had. 

They had only found out because of the camping trip Jack had arranged. He forced her to come with them. When she'd changed she had killed two people and the team didn't recognise her. Apparently it was Jack who realised who she was. It was her eyes that gave it away. She could still feel Gwen's bullets that hit her, and the one that grazed her ear. 

"Well there's numerous reasons. One; you'll be faster and smaller like this, so if you're running after something that came out of the rift, you won't be a danger to anyone. Two; incase you've not noticed, it's comfy in wolf form, if I want to sleep, I'll just change and I'm out like a metaphorical light. Three, -this is one of the best reasons- having Jack pound into you in wolf form will be great. In this time there's apparently this whole thing about not fucking animals. Where we're from all the animals are on farm planets or little dogs that wouldn't pleasure you much anyway. But trust me, many a night have I got together with a strapping lad and wolfed out before having some great sex. No where as good as Jack, but damn, good." 

Alpha grudgingly followed her mentor to the campsite. "What do we do now, genius?" She muttered sarcastically.

John sat down on the ground and Alpha did the same. He threw back his head and howled, his fellow wolf joining in. 

This went in for five minutes before they heard the team stirring. Jacks head popped out of the rent they were meant to be sharing, he had taken the time to but his trousers on but remained shirtless. The rest of the team came out fully dressed, rubbing their eyes. "John, Alpha? What's going on?" Toshiko asked, confused.

The two wolves looked sceptically at each other and Alpha replied with," woof."

"Ah, yes. That's unfortunate, you can't speak can you?"

Jack came up beside Alpha and started to stroke her fur. Alpha couldn't stop the little noises of happiness she made. It felt good to have Jack's hands on her.

"I think they just wanna play." Jack stated.

Gwen sighed," they can play when my beauty sleep is over." With that she crept back into her tent and zipped it up.

Tosh sat down beside John and started to stroke his head. " I think they're harmless." She said, itching the back of John's ear, making him lean into her touch.

"So we've had the unspoken cute, playful and now harmless. They are not little dogs! My boss is petting my other boss who happens to be a wolf, while Tosh is petting the man who shot me not 2 days ago. And Ianto- wait... What are you doing?" Owen's rant was cut off by Ianto, who for some reason was feeding John and Alpha little cut up bits of steak. 

"That's just gross. You carry fresh cut up steak in your travel bag. I can not believe that you two are actually eating that."

Alpha spoke into everyone's minds -apart from Gwen's who was sleeping- and said, "don't knock it until you try it Owen. Also two things: 1 I'm kinda full anyway and 2- Owen is ever so slightly right- why would you carry this delicacy in your overnight bag?"

"Woah! That's creepy!" Owen exclaimed.

"My sister has a dog. I very rarely stay at her's but I'm always prepared. I have the stopwatch in my bag."   
Alpha gave a mental chuckle into their heads, and they all realised she was speaking in a posh, thick, upperclass British accent. 

"Alpha, why do you sound like that?" Tosh asked.

"I haven't used this since I was 130; that's your version of 13. When I was that age, I had started to live on Earth. It was my assignment. Funnily enough, I ended up in MI6 by robbing banks."

Ianto stored this bit of information in his mind, knowing that such specific details would give him a lead on his mysterious boss.

"Hang on!" Owen exclaimed," how could a 13 year old girl get away with robbing banks? And how would that get you into MI6?"

Alpha remained silent. John started making small barks, and Alpha spoke into Jack's head only," he wants to know when he gets his orgy."

Jack only snickered, causing John to growl ever so slightly.

"He's getting serious now Jack; he just threatened to fuck me like this against a tree."

"Only if I can watch." Jack's cocky reply came. John's golden eyes gleamed, taking on a lusty look. He skimmed his eyes over Alpha's strong muscular form, jet black fur and dark gold eyes.

Now speaking into her time agents mind's she said," I normally prefer a little foreplay. Sorry, boys. No show tonight."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." John barked.

"I'm going to take off now: John's horny as fuck and the only way to escape is to get a head start. Bye!" Alpha resumed talking to all 5 of them before running off into the trees. 

As the Torchwood team stood, trying to figure out what Alpha meant, John had taken off after her, obviously wanting a good shag and was willing to chase after it.

Alpha honestly was running away. She hated to do so. It was a sign of fear. She didn't want to have sex with John. Well, she did, quite a lot actually, but for her first time with him, she'd rather Jack's comforting presence to be there. She would be alright after that, but no matter how much the thought of getting throughly fucked against a tree turned her on, she would need Jack to join in.

 

She managed to shimmy up a tree that would be too tall for John to climb up, and opted to spend the rest of the night there. She eventually dosed off, not knowing how uncomfortable the position she was in would hurt in the morning. 

John had figured out that Alpha was hiding. And it wasn't out of playfulness. He knew he had been stupid to suggest sex without her 'rock'. He thought that she was probably up a tree somewhere, probably asleep. He curled up under a tree, letting the branches cover his body, and he too was unconscious in minutes.

Alpha awoke to aching bones and the cool chill of morning air. She climbed down form it with graceful ease, the kind that could only come from practice, and went about finding wherever she had left her clothes. 

Once she'd found the right tree, she pulled the tracksuit bottoms over her naked form, bending down to get the t-shirt, she felt a warm hand trace the tattoo on her back. Her first instinct was what had been instilled in her since she was a kid; grab the hand, twist it and therefore the arm, before flipping the position to press the 'attacker' against the tree. But then she realised who it was; she knew by the feel of his skin and the smell of dark chocolate and spiced red wine. John.

"Morning. Want your clothes?" She asked, trying to act as he wasn't caressing her half naked form.

"Not particularly, but I notice there's a law about nudity here, so toss the restrictive garments over here."

Alpha snickered, knowing John's fondness for walking around naked. She had to put up with it for 5 years in a time loop. She was the one to provide everything and the one to get a job, so she was the only one who needed clothes. They had weapons, they had jewellery, they had - unsurprisingly - many, many sex toys, but no clothes. Apparently the constrictiveness of clothes was uncomfortable. They had a corset that Alpha owned from her time in the 19th century and that was all. 

Alpha handed him the jeans and t-shirt they had packed, leaving their normal clothes at home. 

"You don't happen to have a coat or jacket in that bag of yours would ya?" John asked.

"I should have a leather duster in your size. Ah! There we go." She pulled out a black duster, made completely from leather. When John put it on she got a sense of familiarity, like John was meant to wear something like it. But not John, someone who closely resembled him. She got a flash of gelled back peroxide blond hair, and a cigarette. But as quickly as it came, it went.

Her bag, naturally, was bigger on the inside. She fished around in it until she found a jacket, like John's only a few sizes smaller. She had fought in the Napoleonic wars as a Captain James Harrison. John looked at her in disbelief as she put on a black t-shirt and wore the jacket on top. 

"Why do you have a jacket?" He asked.

"I fought in the Napoleonic wars too. Captain James Harrison." She supplied. Her boys didn't know everything about her.

"Mhumkay" he muttered the strange word.

"What?"

"Okay." He clarified.

 

The two captains walker out of the forest to find the team had only just awoken.

"Woah!" Ianto remarked," I must be seriously tired. Alpha and John has swapped bodies."

"It's not just you." Owen commented.

"What? A girl can be a captain too! I did earn that title. I'm knighted. Albeit unwillingly. I never did understand why the queen uses a sword. Dame Harrison." She stated.

"No. There were no female captains." John insisted.

"I had cut my hair short at the time. Might do so again. Yeah. I'm going to go cut my hair again." Alpha ended in a murmur," never going by Captain James Harrison again though."

"How many names do you have?" Asked Ianto," Jane Harrison, Captain James Harrison, Captain Jane Harrison, Alpha, Dame Harrison and what was it? You called yourself Lady Asheyia-Roden Rassillon, Princess of Gallifrey, Lady of Time, The Bad Wolf." 

Alpha went catatonic; she didn't move, didn't speak, didn't blink, she was just still. She stood there remembering. Remembering her fight with Abbadon. Her powers had come out. The younger versions of her were summoned to help. In sprit though. That was the name she'd introduced herself as. The name that she rejected. She went by Jane Harrison or Captain Jane Harrison because she didn't want to be associated with her people. Her dead people. She had her hair cut short. Not just for style, as she'd always claimed, but because on Gallifrey, every woman had long hair. Unless, they were scorned or a reject. If they were scorned, they were made to put their hands over their faces, eventually they turned to stone, becoming Weeping Angles, or as she called them Lonely Assassins. Come to think of them, Thete's mum was one. 

'Lady Asheyia-Roden Rassillon, Princess of Gallifrey, Lady of Time, The Bad Wolf, at your service. Or rather, here to kill you.'

While Abbadon feasted on her immortality, the sprit versions of her past and current self all drew their swords and began to attack. Abbadon was killed in 5 minutes. Alpha was dead for 9 days. She could feel Jack watching her. Her rock never leaving her side. 

 

Alpha was shook out of her state by Jack. "You alright?" When she nodded vigorously he looked at her, but didn't press the subject. 

"Well, the roads are open again. Come on." Jack and Alpha linked arms and went to the car and SUV.

 

Alpha stood inside her room inside the Hub. It contained her violin, piano, guitar, other various musical instruments, double bed, desk, cork board, art supplies and speakers. She had her long hair tied back in two bobbles. One at the bottom and one an inch or two above her neckline. She stood, holding a pair of scissors. Closing her eyes for a minute, she raised the scissors to just above the top hair tie. Opening them again, she began to cut her hair, not stopping until the ponytail had dropped to the floor. Then, she cut the remainder so it came out in little flairs. She gathered up her ponytail and threw it in the bin, along with the little bits she'd gathered up. 

Alpha walked down the steps, today, after yesterday's group bonding, everyone was sent home to rest. Leaving only the Time Agents. She herd John's wolf whistle and smiled a little. "Nice hair! Joined the legion of short-haired-Time-Agents I see. There's a members fee though."

"I am not forking out any cash. Or clothes. I'm not giving you my room either." Alpha stated.

John pouted," you hear that, Jack? She's not giving us anything."

Jack replied with a sultry tone," well, that's rude. And really must be rectified. Don't you agree, John?"

"I do very much so, Jack."

The two men came towards her, Jack kissing her hard on the lips, while John fondled her breasts. Most of Alpha's moans were muffled by Jack's lips and tongue, but the ones that escaped went straight to John's cock. He pulled his T-shirt off, doing the same to Alpha, breaking the kiss, allowing Jack to take his off.

They all kicked their shoes off, Jack and John tracing patterns on Alpha's mussels with their tongues, before coming to the waistband of her jeans. Not even bothering to unbutton or unzip them, the men slid them off, not caring where they landed. 

The male Time Agents both stripped out of their trousers and discovered -unsurprisingly- no one had bothered to but on underwear of any type. John began to lick Alpha and suck on her clit, while Jack whispered dirty things in her ear.

"Look down. Hasn't he got the most talented tongue? Just think, very soon, I'm going to take him away from there and make him fuck you. And I'm just gonna watch while you suck my dick. I wonder how much you can take?"

Jack tugged on the back of John's hair, and Alpha let out a whine of frustration, which was soon turned into a moan of pleasure as John's dick slammed into her. "Fuck..." she murmured. "That's the idea." John responded.

"Let's use that mouth for something else, huh?" 

Alpha opened her mouth and Jack shoved his length inside, moaning and gasping as she tightened her lips around him and flicked and rolled her tongue up.

John had hit Alpha's pleasure spot dead on, causing her to swallow Jack. "Ahh! Goddess! Alpha!" 

Jack was the first one to cum, John following him when he saw Alpha swallow his mess, with Alpha cumming last, moaning at the sensation of John coating her insides.

 

Ianto was focused on his computer, reading reports from the 90's. Specifically 1993. There had been a series of bank robberies, all by a mysterious figure in one of two masks -one looked more like makeup to Ianto-. Always there would be music playing from somewhere inside the bank -always Partners in Crime- there would always be the same symbol spray painted in gold and it was always by the same person. About 5"4, blonde, unnaturally skinny, blue eyes, thick, upperclass British accent. The robberies went on for a year, ending in MI5. Funnily enough, there was a post-it note on the door of a vault informing them that they needed to increase security.

Digging deeper, and into MI6's files, they had deployed a double 0 agent, to stop her, incase the thief tried to rob their vaults and ended up taking a little more than bargained for. One 'James Bond'. He succeeded too, but instead of terminating her, he brought her in. Turned out that who they were dealing with was not a professional bank robber and gymnast -there had been many gymnastics preformed by the thief, along with 'circus tricks' like a thing with mirrors that it makes someone look dead when shot, but really the bullet never hits- in fact, it had been a girl. A thirteen year old girl. This girl trained under Bond and within a few mere months, was 008. 

That's where the serious hacking to get into the file began. It contained notes from UNIT about Time Lords, werewolf documents -only MI6 had werewolf notes- and abilities. The girl, named by herself as Jane Harrison, could do extraordinary things, telekinesis, 'universe hopping', she would turn into a wolf every full moon and, there was a document on her flying. A year later, 1995, 007 and 008 were deployed to stop an attack by a device called 'Goldeneye' it quickly turned out to be a plot ran by an arms dealer named 'Janus', who was really Alec Trevelyan, 006. Alec and Jane were dangling off a satellite, with only James holding them up. They had all come to realise that Alec was given false intel by a mole in MI6, ultimately ending in a 9 year grudge, an almost destruction of British economy and the scaring of Alec that would 'never heal'. Harrison had told Bond to let them go, promising to save Trevelyan and herself, and doing so. He exact quote was,' I used my abilities to slow down time, giving myself the time required to astral project and make myself a pair of wings. After fixing them to my back -which hurt more than expected- I returned time to its normal speed and was able to fly. I caught 006 on my back and made a rather difficult landing. In the field where I'd landed, I proceeded to heal 006 and now, to my belief, he has no remaining injury or scaring from the last 9 years.'

After a decade of working for MI6, Jane Harrison -recently titled Dame Jane Harrison- had caused 006 and 007 to be in a relationship, made mass additions to cyber protect MI6 and still hadn't aged a day. Also, interestingly, Harrison had 'accidentally' frozen Bond and Trevelyan in their youth. So the men, now in their early 40's still looked around in their late 20's. If Ianto had to guess he'd say they both looked 29-31. Until the agents died, they'd be stuck that way. 

Harrison left MI6 after her decade. The trail went cold, Ianto would have to look elsewhere. Maybe he should focus on the other part of her accent; America. Apparently Dame Jane Harrison was addicted to danger. He'd have to try the like of FBI and CIA.

 

The Time Agents were all experiencing post sex bliss. But, of course, there was a point where Alpha noticed that lying on the cold, metal grating was not the best feeling. It was rather cold. And metallic. And gratingy. 

"Come on boys, bed time." 

"I am not getting up and walking down past the cells to my room. Nuh uh." John muttered. 

Alpha was already up and collecting clothes. "Well I'm sure we can all fit on my bed then."

Together all 3 agents walked up the stairs and into Alpha's room, before all sprawling out on the bed and falling asleep.

 

Ianto walked into work. It was crack of dawn and two hours before the others would be in. He turned into Alpha's room when he noticed she wasn't in her office. He feared the worst. Maybe John had crept up in the night and restrained his boss. Maybe he kidnapped her? Maybe... he was lying naked on the bed beside her and Jack... who were also naked. A devilish thought passed through his head 'did they forget to turn CCTV off?' Maybe it would be beneficial to the others to have something to watch when their bored. Who doesn't enjoy porn on a dark night alone, after all, it was their bosses at fault.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha makes Torchwood 3 a family. But goes wild after. She ends up with a cruel reminder of why she had never been family with all of the other friends she'd met over the centuries. (I'm bad at chapter summaries, so just read it!)

Alpha ran through the trees, eyes yellow-amber, veins silver. She was faster than she normally ran, running for others lives or not. But this time, the first time in over two centuries, she was running for her own. With real concern for her own life. She could hear them, feel them, see them and smell them. They would find her eventually. But she had to try. Failure was not an option. For once, she was the hunted, the prey. And it was bloody Christmas, and not metaphorically. Well, Christmas was two weeks away, but her Gallifreyan equivalent was but 2 days ago. Oh, crap.

They knew what forest she was in. Torchwood 3 had found her. There was no escape.

 

48 HOURS EARLIER , THE HUB

 

"Wow! What's all this?" Gwen asked, finding a table with 21 plates, 7 cups, 21 pairs of forks and knives, 2 bowls, 7 chairs and a beautiful, hand sown red and gold table cloth on it.

"On my planet, there was a traditional meal, once a year. It celebrated how close families were and how everyone was family in spirit. So a family would invite a stranger into their home, treat them like one of their own and feed them. It was also used to welcome a new person into a family. Everyone must wear their own clothes. No costumes, no things to deceive others of where their from." Alpha stated," now, unless your clothes represent your family, go home and get changed. If you don't have much representing your family like Jack and John, wear an accessory or something that represents the real you. No smoke and mirrors. Also, John and I came up with the idea of some drinking games."

Alpha was dressed in her clothes from her time on Gallifrey. She wore a beautiful crimson flowing dress, which had gems and jewels from all over the universe on it. Her now short hair had ribbons and flowers woven through it. She had gold shoes and her nails were painted the same shade. What set it off was her eyes. Gold and red makeup was on her eyelids and set off the brilliant blue-yellow. On the top of her head, there was a tiara. It too was gold, with red small gemstones -known on Gallifrey as Tipira- and a big blue jewel in the middle -the blue raven moon- the tiara was obviously old, but showed little sign of age. Only the size. Not big enough to fit over all of Alpha's head, but not small that it was perched in the middle. 

Eventually everyone was ready. Alpha had used makeup on one half of John's face, in order to make it look like his wolf. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with his trademark jacket over it, not to deceive, but the jacket had become a part of him, so that he wore. He wore dog tags which belonged to his father, and his father before that, and his father. His jeans were grey and boots polished, he still wore his belt, only there were no weapons inside the holds.

Jack had nothing of his families, apart from his fathers cufflinks, bearing some crest on them. He had had them turned into a pendent and was wearing them on a chain. He too was wearing his normal attire, trousers, belt, spenders -the guy literally couldn't keep his pants on- and shirt.

Tosh was wearing a dress of her mothers, along with her fathers wedding ring. Gwen had her mothers jewellery on along with her favourite shirt and shoes. Ianto was wearing a suit his father had made. Owen had his fiancée's diamond of her ring turned into a badge, and was wearing that along with a chain of his fathers. All over his normal clothes.

"Question. Who made this holiday a thing?" Ianto asked.

"As princess of Gallifrey, I was entitled to make as many public holidays as I wanted. And, since my own family was fucked up, I decided to spend it with my friends. And now the Torchwood 3 family is adding a new member known as Captain John Hart." Alpha stated.

"And what's with the big table?" Owen asked.

"We're gonna use the plates to saw it in half, then dance over it while sacrificing Ianto the the God of Coffee and Other Assorted Hot Beverages," Alpha said with a serious look on her face. When Owen looked confused she explained," we're gonna eat food that I've made."

Alpha took the place at the top of the table, Jack beside her on her right, John beside him, Tosh beside John, Owen beside Tosh, Gwen beside Owen and Ianto on Alpha's left. 

Alpha then got up and began to serve food. There were several drinks: for the meal, there was a yellow one that tasted like sweet and sour sauce, and one that tasted like ginger and paprika. For after there was wine for the 'normal' humans, with something dubbed 'hyper-vodka' for the Time Agents. The food consisted of strange pale vegetables which were shaped like carrots, a foreign meat that tasted like a kind of chicken-turkey-honey roast ham blend and white in colour. There were basic potatoes, roasted to perfection, broccoli, a rather nice pink vegetable which Alpha had grown in a special greenhouse which had the same conditions as her home planet and, strangely enough, a savoury caramelised banana. The banana had a strong taste of we'll balanced herbs, a sprinkling of sugar, something that no one could quite place -it too having been grown in the greenhouse- and, of course, caramel.

After the meal was finished, and everyone had ate their fill, Alpha stood up. She went over to a gold box with Gallifreyan inscriptions engraved into it, and opened it. There were 7 dog tags inside. Each one had the Torchwood insignia on them, each one the same. All on a chain of an alien metal known as Lovac, which was unbreakable and could only be removed by the owner. Which was, obviously, whoever was wearing it.

Alpha put one around her neck, then proceeded to do so with everyone, ending with John. "Everyone grab the tag." Alpha instructed. When everyone did so, an image of whatever meant a lot to them appeared on the other side. John's was a wolf, Tosh had some Chinese symbols, Alpha had a few Gallifreyan symbols and an hour glass, Owen had the symbol for healing, Ianto had some Welsh words, Gwen had a ring -the interglatic symbol for love- and Jack had a sign of freedom. 

"How'd it do that?" John asked.

Alpha smirked and answered with," magic."

 

Every member of Torchwood went home happy and full. 

 

However, in Alpha's bedroom, she felt strange. She had completed the family bond. But... there was something wrong. Something wrong with her. She felt powerful. Wild. Strong. Dangerous. The blood running through her veins was in fire. And it was burning her. Searing through her bones, setting her skin alight. It was bad. But so good. The fire was going to consume her. Run. Run. Run. The power, so strong. Run. 

And that's what she did. Her eyes were bright and amber. The wolf in her was alight. So full of strength and power. It was futile to fight it. And, by her father and the high counsel, it felt good. She sprinted out the doors of the hub. No one was in the tourist office, so she ran. No one could catch her. She was invincible. She was Alpha. She was the wolf. To the trees. Back to nature. Who was the world that it may keep her here? Haha!! She was in charge now. She was Time Lord Victorious! No one could stand in her way.

 

NEXT MORNING- THE HUB

 

"Hey John, you seen Alpha?" Jack asked, walking towards the wolf.

"Not since the big feast. Nah. Haven't you seen her? Being her boyfriend and all?"

Jack looked confused," so if you haven't seen her. And I haven't seen her. And we're the only other people that live here. Where is she?"

"Listen, Jack, there's something that I think may explain all this. It's not good." John came off honest, but he always did. It was always practically impossible to tell the truth from a lie with him.

"Okay."

"I think, and this can only be judged by CCTV, that Alpha went feral." Seeing Jack's confusion written across the man's face, he began to explain," it's something that only happens to Alpha wolves. The orphaned pack leader to be exact.

"When I took Alpha out, to transform in the wild, or at least, as close as I could get, something must have taken hold. She was overwhelmed by the sudden freedom, of the, even slight, acceptance of her wolf. 

"Now, why only an orphaned pack leader goes feral is because, there is no one ahead of them. No parents to guide them, or stop them. They are in control. Once they're given that freedom, it drives them to the wild. Even wild wolves will feel a need to run from their responsibilities, to be their own leader, they simply have to get away from their 'oppressors'. 

"How this applies to Alpha: Alpha is like a pack leader, what she calls a pack is the Bikini Cops team." Swing Jack's scowl, he corrected himself," sorry, Torchwood. Now a pack is a family, now Torchwood is a family, Alpha is quite literally, an alpha. She has no one above her, top of her world, but, we are her 'oppressors'; we keep her from the wild, from blood, from meat -don't think that I noticed her vegetarian lifestyle in front of you- we are the thing that keep her from going wild. 

"We need to get her back." John finished.

"How?" Jack asked.

"Alpha will probably feel the urge to be with her mate. That's you by the way. But her mate isn't with her. So she will lure you with clues, thinking that if you solve them, you're worthy of being with her. But problem number two; you're not a werewolf. So, Alpha, normal or feral, will feel a constant need to bite you. So watch out for that, eh?"

Jack looked at his ex-lover, he looked hard -pardon the most unintended pun, as Ianto would say- and tried to judge if Captain John Hart was making up a whole, steaming pile, of shit. 

Seeing the look on Jack's face John decided to bargain, he knew he wasn't trusted, after all, he did kill Jack only a few nights ago. "Check the CCTV. It's either that, or she went out to buy us breakfast."

And Jack hoped that was all it was, that Alpha would return with a bag of assorted pastries and a bottle of orange juice and they'd all sit down and have a nice meal in peace. But, looking at the CCTV recording, he knew that John was right. Alpha was feral. Her eyes were amber, teeth bared and a wild look that hit him with fear and arousal. They had to bring her in, catch her, before she could do harm to herself or others. He would have to hunt the woman he loved. 

Gwen arrived in the hub, to find everyone there, but not as normal. No, in fact, they were all standing around a computer screen, with solemn expressions. 

"What's Vera done now?" She asked, her worry making her accent that little bit more prominent. It looked bad. Maybe he killed someone. Or he made off with all Torchwood's money and became a hitchhiker. Maybe she'd get to shoot him. But as she came closer she noticed 'Vera' was still there. He hadn't betrayed their -practically nonexistent- trust. Yet.

"Alright. Stop, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Where's Alpha?" Gwen was concerned now, if Alpha wasn't here, her teammates were standing watching a computer and no one had moved from their positions, that was worrying. 

"Come and see." It was Jack's voice. But, there was something wrong with it. He didn't sound like his normal self, with his voice all bouncy and cheerful. Or with the light in his eyes. It was like a part of him had shut off. Packed its bags, ate its food, and followed the birds to migrate. 

The footage was bad. Really bad. As Alpha would say,' like bad had met crap, went out on a date at terrible, got married at shit and had a baby called mother-fuck-it's-the-end-of-the-world.' In short, bad. Alpha had never looked so primal.

 

A NEARBY FOREST

 

Alpha needed Jack. She felt it in her bones. But Jack wouldn't understand. Unless... she turned him. Yes. Yes, that was what she'd do. She'd bite Jack. But she needed him here. But without alerting Torchwood. He wouldn't sell her out. They were bound together. A body? Yes! Bodies turned up regularly enough in Cardiff. What with the Weevils everywhere. But what would make Torchwood take it in? She could kill someone as a wolf, throw them of a building, and mark them with a sign of freedom. That would get his attention. Make it more obvious though... she could always write 'TORCHWOOD' in blood. Effective, but with that little bit of class.

It didn't take to long to find a camper. She ravished the body, so that it would be difficult to identify, carved the sign in her claws. But, there was the the ever so slight difficulty of dragging the body, discreetly, into Cardiff, then onto a tall building. Of course, she took the easier route of using her vortex manipulator. The rift energy would be an even better indicator. 

There wasn't enough blood left to write 'TORCHWOOD' so she just settled for '3 CJH' as in Torchwood 3 and Jack's, John's and her own aliases initials C for Captain, J for Jack, John and Jane and H for Harkness, Hart and Harrison. Ianto was right, their names really were similar. 

The trap was set. She bounced back to the forest, and set up camp in a cave.

 

TORCHWOOD 3 HUB- 24 HOURS LEFT

 

Tosh was tuning through the latest rift activity charts, when she spotted a charge not unlike the one that their resident time traveling wife had left when he came through. 

"Jack! Check this out," Gwen's voice called," there's been a murder."

The man himself walked around the corner," not our division." He walked over to the tech specialist, hoping that she'd found something to track Alpha with," have you got anything yet?" Worry was written all over the mans face.

"It might be nothing," she started, not wanting to get his hopes up just for them to be crushed." But, there was a surge of rift energy in the city, not unlike when John appeared."

"Yeah, Jack," Gwen sounded more persistent now," you really want to see this." In her hand she held a photo she'd been faxed by Andy.

"For goodness sake Gwen!" Jack seemed mad," we can not work anything without Alpha. If it is not relevant to the problem at hand, which I highly doubt it is, drop it."

Gwen thrust the picture into his hands." How about that. Seems relevant. Like, I dunno, someone trying to get our attention."

John looked at the picture, he had been uncharacteristicly quiet, trying not to annoy the man he knew. He had figured that Jack would need a quiet kind of support, as was the way Jack was acting. Snappish, unhappy, impatient. So, he just quietly commented," she's not trying to attract our attention. She's trying to attract Jack's. The 3 is probably only so that it isn't just written of as a grizzly suicide and reaches us. There has to be something here only for Jack."

Gwen pointed at the page, in particular, one of the bloody markings. "'CJH' that could be Captain Jack Harkness. Or Captain Jane Harrison... or Captain John Hart. Ah." She suddenly realised that the initials could be any three of the captain's names. "Or it could be all three. Maybe that's what the 3 means, not Torchwood 3." 

Jack stared at the page, like it would grow a mouth and spew out all the knowledge he wished to know. Of course, last time that happened, it ended badly. 'Rodger the Talking Book,' if Gwen recalled correctly. Alpha ended up shooting it with her Gallifeyan gun, when it came to answers about her sex life. They never got the answer to that one. When Alpha wasn't there, they discovered that Jack was in mad, hopeless, possibly unrequited love. They were threatened to never tell that one to her, or Jack would 'unleash the mighty force of Janet the Weevil and lock her in their homes, until it had been destroyed, then feed little scraps to her of them piece by piece until there was nothing left.' Jack really knew how to make a good threat.

"Hey John? Is that what I think it is?" Jack pointed towards something written in blood. An arrow. Pointing towards a building. 

"We need to go to the scene of the crime. Let's see what's written on that building."

CARDIFF- 23 HOURS 27 MINUTES LEFT

Jack picked up a bit of paper, it had a message scribbled quickly in Galatic Standard,' HELLO, MY MATE. YOUR TASK IS TO FIND WHERE MY LITTLE FRIEND HERE SPENT THE LAST MINUTES OF HIS LIFE. TICK TOCK. -ALPHA

Police were still at the scene, as was the body. Jack turned it over, to find a small backpack. It contained food, blankets and the normal survival equipment. The Captain tapped his ear piece," Tosh, our man was a camper. What's the nearest forest?"

 

THE HUB- 22 HOURS LEFT

"Alright. We've got everything we need, right?" Gwen asked.

"We need something important to Alpha, something to snap her out of it." John stated.

"Wouldn't Jack work?" Ianto asked.

"Do you want to burn Jack alive?" John asked,"  
Cause that's what we need to do. In order to snap her out, we have to burn something that she cares about. To show her she's not invincible."

"Alpha moves around a lot. She'd carry most things important to her. Anything she's left behind was either to big or heavy or unimportant." Ianto stated.

"And how do you know that?" Jack asked, worried that someone, even if it was Ianto, had found out Alpha's past.

"I did some digging."

"How far have you got?"

"Until she was 142. When she was an MI6 agent with 'unbelievable powers'." Ianto quoted the last bit from the file.

"Her past is important to her." John said," she'd want a copy of her file. Print it off."

"Yes, sir." Ianto said, the task would take hours, getting all that information again, but he could do it. 

 

10 HOURS REMAINING

 

"That's all of it." Ianto said proudly.

"And it only took you 12 hours." John replied, skimming through the thick stack of paper. It was hard to believe someone had done so much and had so much written on them in 10 short years.

"Hey! It was hell getting this together." Ianto said, snatching it back, almost as if he were afraid that John's very touch would corrupt his work. 

"The forest she's most likely to be in is 9 hours away. The one where her wolf was freed." John stated.

"Well, then lets go."

"Wait! We need wood and matches." Gwen said.

10 HOURS LATER

"Alpha!" Jack cried out, trying to attract her attention. "Come out! Come to me! I'm here!"

Alpha was crouched low in the bushes. She watched the scene unfold. While Jack called out for her, the others were making a fire. They had her file! From MI6. She had to get it back. Even if it killed her. She stalked out," you betrayed me, Jack." She said, no, snarled.

Jack stepped away and John said," Alpha, watch this." And with that, he dropped the papers into the flames, letting them burn. Alpha let out a sorrowful howl, before dropping to the ground. And it felt like there was a hole burning through her heart. Those closest to her had lied, and betrayed her. Her family. This was why she didn't feel. Didn't get close to anyone. 

Because they always end up hurting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. That one took months to write. Call me slow. I've decided to write smaller, more bite sized chapters. Let's see what torment I put Alpha through next. Also, I've started writing a fic for after this Torchwood one. It's Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and you don't need to know much about it at all, but I'm not going to post it until I'm done with Torchwood. That way it'll force me to keep writing. Please comment! I love to know what you think.


	5. My apologies to interrupt but... -Ianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER!

**Unknown User:** Hello? Is it working? 

**All systems operating at full capacity.**

**Unknown User:** My name is Ianto Jones. The man becide me is Captain John Hart.

**Ianto Jones.  Captain John Hart. Users accepted.**

**Ianto Jones:** We are sitting here because of two reasons. One is that Alpha is well... and Jack is...

**Captain John Hart:** What, Ianto? Can't say gone and dead? Well I can. Alpha has gone, Captain Jack Harkness has died, and we are the last ones left in Torchwood. But anyway, Alpha left us one thing to do. She wanted us to record her life here, that we know of to the best of our ability. So using both of our personal memories, data from these invisible drones that tracked her life and her diary, we are doing just that. The ups, the downs, the sex in between. All of it.

**Ianto Jones:** So basically, yeah. There's this thing that we were told to say. We should probably say it. Here goes: I, Ianto Jones do swear to record the life of she who has departed from our lives. She who is Alpha. Who is Asheyia-Roden. She who is Captain Jane Harrison. She who is a Trickster. She who is a Time Lord. She who is a Werewolf. She who has lead many lives and lied many lies. Who is and was and will always be my friend. I take on this duty with my partner and boyfriend, Captain John Hart, and we do not take it lightly. I understand that what is required of me is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. And on the life of my family, and all those I love, will love and have ever loved, I will uphold my promise. May she bless us always, and the next recorder be as truthful as we shall be and as our predecessors were. The men and women before us, who we continue the legacy of. James Bond and Alec Trevelyan, whom were the first and Sameen Shaw and Harold Finch, whom were the second. We are the third of what will be a long and immortal line. 

I say this bit on my own, unscripted. Alpha was a Queen. She still is. And, long may she reign. 

Queen Alpha. 

**Captain John Hart:** Amen to that. May the goddess bless her. We hold no ill feeling towards her. And, should she ever feel the need to visit, she will be met with open arms. And then probably a spank for leaving us worrying. I still need to inform her of Jack's passing. 

**Inputting information: Oath has been sworn. Passing of Captain Jack Harkness. New species: Trickster. Require information on 'Trickster'. Input required:**

**Ianto Jones:** I am full of input. The Tricksters are a powerful race. They are demigods. Created by Loki, the Norse god of trickery. Alpha is one of the youngest, a newly made Trickster. This means she has pagan magic. Tricksters love candy, and it's actually a part of their required diet. Also, their kind of murderous, by that I mean that they have an interesting way of dishing out just desserts that's fun for all the family. It's their job to seak out bad people, whose victims have not had justice and kill them in a creative way using their magic. Alpha came across a drug lord, and killed him by conjuring up Moriarty and got the Moriarty to make the guy's insides into compost (he grew weed) and then turn his skin into shoes (she was a weird kind of fan girl.) Tricksters also wear an invisible gold piece of jewellery. Alpha's was a gold necklace with gold hearts and gold jewels on it. Very fancy. So I'm told. I couldn't see it. I did mention it was invisible.

 

**Input received- Trickster race: Candy requirement. Pagan magic. Demigod. Just desserts. Gold necklace, invisible.**

 

**System powering off...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how do you like that? Slipped in some Sherlock and Supernatural there too. Sorry it's short.
> 
> SUPERWHOLOCK FOR LIFE!


	6. The Trickster who comes to visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was constructed from Alpha's diary, and John's and mine's memories of the event. This is where a Trickster made Alpha like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold-Alpha
> 
> Normal- Ianto
> 
> Italic- John

**I was still angry. Jack and John destroyed a copy of my life, a file. It contained my time as 008, alongside James and Alec. Those were happy enough days. Yet, there was still torture, as if to remind me that these lives I lead are a punishment, not a blessing.**

**When I returned, I cut my hair even shorter, to a pixie style. That's how I wore it when I was younger. I got it cut as soon as I came to Earth, it flattered me, made me look sharper, more dangerous. I do love it.**

**However, this is not the tale I shall tell. No. What is being written is far more important of the betrayal of my family. It's about the new race I belong to now. I've, in fact, come to accept that I am God's Petri dish. There are many more creatures I am destined to become. And that is okay.**

**And now, let me begin.**

 

**It was an ordinary day at Torchwood. Until Gwen's friend, Andy, came across some suspicious murders. And by 'suspicious', he ment fucking weird. But, 'fucking weird' is what Torchwood specialise in. There was a woman,  crying. Her son, who was violent and had ADHD, was murdered. Normal enough for the police, we had thought. Nothing that screamed alien. Then, we discovered that the mother was a witness, and recognised the murderer on sight. That was good, we thought. But, it was strange. She saw Tigger, from that forsaken kids TV show Alec made me watch for fun.**

 

** **

**We all thought she had a screw loose -like Christopher Robin, seeing talking toys. That kid had problems- but then we saw a Tigger shaped hole in the wall when we visited the crime scene. And candy wrappers on the floor.  No one knew what to make of it. Not even me.**

**We knew this thing was serious when it killed again.**

**This time it was a girl. Maybe 10/11 years old. She was on drugs, a life spent snorting coke. What a waste. Her fellow snorter, a girl of 11/12 saw the whole thing. Of how Alice from Alice in Wonderland-one of my favourite books- strangled her. This was getting fucked up.**

 

** **

 

**However, the thing, had a style, an MO of sorts. Candy wrappers. They were on the floor of the crack den. There was something kind of thick in the air, I could taste power, magic. This thing, whatever it was was strong, old and certainly not alien. Whatever it was, it wasn't from another planet. But not quite human either.**

 

 

 

_Alpha was mad at Jack and me. I could tell. She was mad at us all. She was good at hiding it though, kept a civil attitude, albeit very emotionless._

 

_The murders were weird, I had never seen anything like it in my life. All the years of galaxy hopping and not a peep of any murders like this. Using children's stories to kill._

_It was smart though. Maybe it was a kind of shapeshifter is what I thought. That it could change form. Some species could do that. But why things from the current culture? Why not just kill them looking scary? Was it not the goal to scare people? If it wasn't, then why shapeshift at all? I was stumped. As was Jack, and Alpha, and basically everyone._

_It wasn't until the third murder that I understood what we needed to look for._

 

_It was a murder of a man. About late 20's I would say, he had been charged of molesting women. A womaniser apparently. He got violent with them too. Robert Chansler was his name._

_He hung around bars, was almost always drunk and when he wasn't, he was either gambling, sleeping or fucking someone. Although, he apparently lusted after a 16 year old called Catherine. The way he was killed was very public indeed._

_He, like the last victim was hung. This time by a Punjab Lasso, hung from the rafters of a pub. People saw the Phantom of the Opera fleeing the scene._

_That left an impression on Alpha. She had known the phantom when she was younger. And said that he wouldn't have been seen at all. Also she called him 'Eirk'._

_There was a connection between the victims. One that only I could see. Victim 1, the ADHD kid was killed by a character that was excitable and gave the impression that he had ADHD._

_Victim 2, was killed by Alice. The story was based on a girl on crack. I mean it is obvious. How else would she see those things. It wasn't a dream. She had gone outside to snort crack, and that's why she woke up lying near a tree, where she probably stashed it._

_Victim 3 was killed by a man who lusted after a girl of 16 called Christine._

_Everyone had something in common with the characters that killed them. Also, all of them were law breakers. And violent. The ADHD kid hit his mother and was arrested for it, the girl was on drugs and allegedly stabbed someone for more and the womaniser, well that was just obvious._

_They got what was coming for them. Some would call it just desserts._

 

 

I have nothing of use to say really. They deserved it, looking back.

John and I have decided to let Alpha's diary continue the story. As do not know all of it.

 

**Erik being seen? No chance. I lived with the man for a year. I should know. John had explained that all of it was 'just desserts' and the sweetie wrappers just made the statement more true.**

***Time skip***

 

**I was inside the police department when I noticed a few candy wrappers on the floor. At first, I thought it to be some evidence that we didn't bag, but why would it be there? I looked around. There was a trail of them.**

**The trail lead to the locker room, where I found a locker stuffed with sweets and chocolate.**

**"Found my stash, it seems," a voice said," well, I always knew you'd be the first to find me. Fun while it lasted, I guess."**

**Turning around, I find a nice officer. Who** **then morphed into a handsome young man, somewhere in his early 20's. But his eyes told looked older to me. He had eyes like me, like Jack, like the Doctor.**

**"Who... or what are you?" I asked.**

**"I do not remember my birth name, it has been centuries, but the name I go by is Polo. I'm a Trickster."**

**My brows furrowed, I had never heard of a 'Trickster'. But instead of an insightful, intelligent question I simply asked," like Polo Mint?"**

**He nodded.**

**"My people were created by Loki, the Trickster God. We possess magic and are creatures of justice. This town required justice. I have given it so."**

**"Are you in a cult. Is this a cult?" I asked, pretending to be Human. I wasn't very good at pretending to be something I'm not.**

**"Alpha," Polo said,"we know you understand. You have been betrayed. I hear it in your hearts. It comes off you in waves and I must grant it justice. Be like me."**

**"What?"**

**"Become a Trickster. Be a just and magical creature. Have the revenge you deserve. Have the power to look like anything, create illusions, anything," he came forward and grasped my hands," just say yes."**

**I tried to look at his skeptically, like his offer didn't appeal to me the way it did,"why stories? Why do something so strange to kill?"**

**Polo smirked,"we have to kill in a creative way. All the characters shared at least some of their personality. Come on. It's a Trickster's life for me. And it could be for you."**

**"Yes," is what I said, and I do not regret it. I was betrayed and justice was what I needed. Touchwood could suffer. And they would. It was going to be such fun.**

**He slit both our palms, and pressed the wounds together, our blood mixing.**

**I felt magic race through me. It felt good, very good indeed. Then he handed me a lollipop. I looked at him, confused, but licked it. Energy burst through me and I licked more.**

**Polo chuckled at me and said," yeah. Sugar is a dietary requirement. You need plenty. What's your name? Your Trickster name?"**

**And strangely enough, the answer came to me,"Sugar. My name is Sugar." The name felt right.**

**"Well then, Sugar, I'll be in touch." He nodded once, before fading out. Bloody mysterious exit.**

 

**The ride back to Torchwood 3 is awkward. I mean, I'm going to get revenge on the people I'm riding in a car with. Let me tell you now, there's going to be a few changes around here.**


End file.
